Something to FEAR about
by pyrothemusical
Summary: Another semester has started for team RWBY, and it seems to start off with... a strange beginning. Prof. Ozpin has introduced a new student and he seems a bit...weird. He rarely talks at all, he covers his face with a hood, and his powers and semblance are unknown. However, as the days progress, team RWBY uncover what is hidden in the shadows...and are stricken by one feeling: FEAR
1. Prologue

** Something to FEAR about **

Prologue

"... I am nothing. I am no one. My sole purpose is to complete one objective: to protect the ones I love and to strike **FEAR** upon my enemies…"

* * *

Remnant, Vale. Midnight.

The streets were empty as the sky was pitch black. No sound was emitted in the streets as people safely slept in their houses, not worrying about anything. It was dim without the brightness of light; darkness covered the area, revealing nothing, concealing everything.

However, not everyone was asleep on this specific night. In the shadows of the streets, one hooded figure arose, as if emerging from the shadows. Looking at both sides of the street, he walked straight towards a building covered in stones. Arriving there, he looked around him before he knocked three times upon it. After waiting for a few minutes, the door creaked open, revealing the bloodshot eye of a man.

"Password?" the man asked through the creak of the door.

"...Fear…" the other figure replied.

"Hmmph. It is you after all," the man said, opening the door wide open for the figure to enter. "C'mon. The boss is expecting you."

Together, the two walked along a dark hallway, closing in upon a door that was barely lit. While walking, the man suddenly sneered, "You know, I don't know what the boss sees in you. Really, you're just a brat who doesn't know what true pain is…."

"..." the figure still remained silent as they approached the door. The other man opened the door, walked in, and motioned the figure to follow suit after him. Walking inside the room, the figure noticed several things. Security guards and thugs sat around the room, all looking bored or with evil glares that were staring at the newly approached stranger. Weapons were scattered among the minions, ranging from swords and knives to guns and firearms.

"Ahhh… you've finally arrived…"

Turning towards the source of the voice, the figure turned to see a short, chubby man sitting in the middle of the room behind a desk. Wielding a cane, he pointed it at the figure, "You have the object, boy?"

Bowing in respect, the hooded figure handed a suitcase towards him, as if it emerged from out of thin air. Opening the case to check its continents, he greedily grinned while he laughed gleefully. Closing it afterwards, he said, "Yeah, you sure did your mission correctly. Now, this will truly help my future plans…"

However, he was interrupted by the motion that the figure was giving him, as if indicating that he was requiring something.

"Ah! You want your payment?" The hooded figure nodded. "Well, about that…" Clicking a finger, the other henchmen stood up, weapons at arms, all pointing at the figure. "Since your services are no longer required, we have no further use for you. Thank you for your help, and I'll see you in hell!" Nodding to the others, they yelled as they charged with their weapons. Turning around, the chubby man exited the room, not even worried about the aftereffects. _There was no way he would be able to survive an attack like that, even if he was good at fighting!_ he thought. _It's 50 vs 1! I precisely made sure that he would not be able to survive an attack that large! Now, to focus on upcoming eve- … _However, his thoughts were interrupted as there were sudden screams, coming from the room he had just exited. Turning around rapidly, he opened his eyes…. and yelled in horror at the figure he had now seen.

* * *

_2 hours after incident_

Ozpin was a helicopter seat, right beside the pilot flying the chopper. Looking upon the starry sun, he then looked down to read the report his acquaintance, Glynda Goodwitch, a professor at Beacon academy, a school which trains students to become hunters and huntresses, sent in. It consisted that many people heard the yells of pain and the screams of fear. However, the yells and screams immediately drowned down, almost as if they have never happened. Curious and suspicious, he personally came to see what have happened instead of sending one of his team of hunters and huntresses to come in and investigate. Therefore, here he was, flying over towards downtown Vale to locate the scene where the yells and screams came from. According to the witnesses, it came from the building that was rumored to hold the crime lord, Walter Danzo, a man that was known for his black marketing business and his hiring of mercenaries and assassins. Sighing in deep thought, he looked outside once more to see that they have reached their destination. Professor Ozpin stepped out of the helicopter, he looked at the now destroyed building in front of him, seeming as if it was glaring down upon him. Grabbing the bridge of his nose, he sighed, "Well, this is going to be tough…"

Entering the building, Ozpin looked around him as he viewed the scenery. The hallways seemed to be deserted, as if no one has stepped a foot upon the building. Still, he continued to make his way upon the door at the end of the hallway, his cane at the ready for any immediate threats. As he was opening the door to the room, he sensed a… hostile presence behind it. It wasn't evil, no, but it was grim and dark, as if the presence had never experienced a happy moment in it's life. Frowning a bit, Ozpin opened the door… and widened his eyes in shock at the scene he had just saw.

Crimson red blood. It covered the whole room. Corpses were everywhere as they were smashed and sliced into pieces, showing the killer had no mercy or regret. Weapons scattered, either broken or dissembled into little pieces by a sheer amount of power. However, what brought fear into Ozpin's mind was the figure standing in the middle of the room.

The figure was hooded, clearly not willing to show his face towards strangers. He wielded a black cloak, now dark red from the blood stains. Along his waist was a dark, black sword, stained with dry blood along the bladed edge of the sword. However, it seemed as if the sword was emitting a shadowy fire along the blade, similar to those in ancient mythology. Noticing Ozpin's presence among him, the hooded figure turned with the sword at his side, defending himself from any incoming attacks from the newly approached stranger.

Shaking the fear out of his mind, Ozpin managed to ask the question he was pondering the entire time without any fear in his voice, "...Who are you?"

**End of Prologue...**

* * *

_Hey guys. Pyrothemusical here. Anyway, here's the new project I have been planning on working on in a while, so I hope this good. I would like to add that this is a PROLOGUE, so it won't be quite long as my other chapters. Also, this is going to be a canon to the RWBY series, meaning it will have the same characters and setting, but a different plot. So, if you have anything to say for it, leave your comments! The first chapter will be posted around Monday-Tuesday. _

_See you guys later,_

_Pyrothemusical._


	2. Chapter 1: A new arrival

**Something to FEAR about**

Chapter 1: A new arrival

"... Darkness. That is the one thing I wish to be surrounded with. I do not enjoy the company of others, no matter if they are human or faunus. The reason is because every person I see… has a reason to **FEAR** me."

* * *

Beacon Academy. Morning.

Beacon Academy. A facility for training teams of fighters to slay the various monsters known as Grimm that plagued Remnant. Students with the spirit, courage, and aspirations to become hunters and huntresses, they would be offered a chance to attend the academy. Holding many locations within the campus, such as the Beacon Academy statue and the Amphitheater, it was a huge academy, containing many students.

"HAAAA…." Ruby Rose yawned as she rubbed her eyes. Waking up from her sleep, Ruby sat up as she stretched, blinking lazily as she looked around. In her dorm consisted team RWBY, sleeping as it was right now 7:30 am. All four members were spread out across the room, resting on their beds and snoring peacefully.

Shaking her black and red hair, Ruby fell to the ground, landing on her feat. Walking as if she were still asleep, the scythe-user stumbled upon the washroom to take a shower and to wash up. 15 minutes later, Ruby stepped out of the bathroom, wide awake and wearing her combat skirt, for it was the weekends and there was no class today. Noticing that the rest of her team was still asleep, Ruby sighed as she pulled a silver whistle out of her skirt pocket. _I hope the others won't kill me for this… _Ruby thought as she blew the whistle.

TWEET!

What happened after was a disaster. All 3 other team members of team RWBY immediately yelled in surprise and fell out of their beds, ending up on the ground, groaning in pain The first one to rise from the ground was Ruby's sister, Yang Xiao Long.

"What the heck, Ruby!? Do you want me to throw you out of the window!?"

Clutching her head in pain, Yang shook her long, golden, blonde hair of her shoulders while staring daggers at Ruby. Known for her stubborn determination and extreme protection for her sister, Ruby Rose, Yang was one who was described as, "One who would teach her babies to survive by pushing them off a cliff to fend for themselves." However, it seemed as if her rage would not spare Ruby this time.

"S-Sorry guys, but…"

"Come on, Ruby! Just because you can't sleep doesn't mean the rest of us can't either!" came another grumpy voice. As the figure rose, she straightened her white, snowy hair, revealing a scar near her left eye. With little patience and a large ego, the figure revealed herself as Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee company, one that was famous for its exportations of dust. Glowing white eyes revealed her icy mood which matched with her bossy attitude.

"G-Guys, you know we have an assembly at 8:15 am t-today, right?" Ruby asked while cowering in fear.

"Yeah, so what?" Yang's snappy and cranky answer replied to her question as she rubbed her eyes.

"...Look at the clock right now."

All three heads turned towards the clock, showing 8:00 am.

A few seconds of silence…. then…..

"Oh No!/Crap! We're going to be late!" Weiss and Yang yelled as they went to get changed, leaving Ruby in the dust.

"... S-Sometimes (cough) I wonder if I'm really the least mature here…" Ruby coughed as she rubbed her eyes.

"Don't worry, they'll eventually forgive you."

Ruby opened her eyes and turned towards the source of the voice: Blake Belladonna. A cat faunus with cat ears, Blake had long, wavy black hair with amber eyes. She had a way of disappearing into the shadows as she was quite quiet most of the time, mostly reading or choosing not to engage in conversations with others.

"I hope so," Ruby replied. "Anyway, shouldn't you get dressed for the assembly?"

"I already did," Blake said as she tied her ribbon between her cat ears. "Before any of you woke up, I decided to stroll around the gardens for awhile. But, I felt a bit tired and dozed off when I layed down."

"Oh!" Ruby exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't even notice! Well, do you wanna start going to the Amphitheater? I really don't feel like waiting for the others."

"...Sure," Blake responded as she started leaving the room. "Besides, I don't want to hear the others arguing about-"

"I'M TAKING A SHOWER FIRST, GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" Weiss and Yang's voice filled the bathroom like a swarm of annoying bees. Sweat dropping at the remark, Ruby turned to the door and thought, _It's probably for the best..._

* * *

"Ruby, I'm going to make you regret every single decision you have just made this morning…"

"Hey! If I didn't wake you guys up, we would be late for the assembly, so stop blaming me, Weiss! You guys sleep like a bunch of rocks!"

"...At least we didn't miss the assembly…"

"Will you guys, please be quiet!? Ozpin's going to start the assembly!"

"Good morning students," Professor Ozpin announced right on cue as every student in the Amphitheater went silent, including team RWBY. "Today, I have gathered you all here for a few reasons. First, I wish to announce upcoming events in the future…"

Just by hearing those words, Ruby started to doze off by Ozpin's words. Although she respected Professor Ozpin for his kindness and help into getting in Beacon 2 years ahead of the standard age requirements, she could never stay awake when anyone started talking for a long time. Therefore, the only thing Ruby heard was peace and quiet...until Weiss nudged Ruby in the ribs. Painfully.

"Ow! Ow! I'm awake, I'm awake!" Ruby cried as she clutched her side in pain.

"Good, you dolt!" Weiss scolded while wiping her hand with a white cloth. "Come on, Ozpin's announcing something special, so stay awake!"

"...I wonder what it's going to be about..." Blake commented as she continued to read her book.

"I don't know, but I hope it's going to be something interesting!" Yang cheerfully said as she straightened her hair again. (god knows how many times she did that)

"Oh! Here he comes, everyone!" Ruby squealed in excitement as Professor Ozpin returned with a hooded figure.

Stepping in front of the microphone, Professor Ozpin cleared his throat as he said, "Now, as you know, the second semester is starting now and classes will be resuming again. However, we have a new student that will be attending classes at Beacon Academy with us." Excitement and murmurs filled the crowd as the news was announced: It was quite strange for a student to arrive during the middle of the school year, especially, by themselves

Clearing his throat, Ozpin continued, "Well, now that we have established that, I would like to introduce to all of you our new student, Dynos Felder."

Applaudes rang across the Amphitheater, coming from every student as the hooded figure walked towards the front of the stage. Bowing in respect, the figure turned and walked back towards his original spot. Sighing at his introduction as he was hoping for Dynos to start talking, Professor Ozpin continued, "Of course, he will be requiring a team to work with for the time being until he finds other... companions. So, which would like to take Dynos as a team member?"

Silence. It filled the Amphitheater as each team was considering the option of taking a fifth member along with them. The thoughts of every student were varying from positive to negative comments. Especially the thoughts from team RWBY, that is.

_Heh, I like him!_ Yang smirked as she was observing Dynos. _Tall, silent, respectful. He'll be someone interesting to work with..._

_Hmmm... I don't know if I could trust him in battle with the limited communication he gives,_ Blake observed with her two faunus eyes, eyeing Dynos with caution. _Also…he reminds me too much of Adam…that's not a good sign…_

_Hmmph! He seems….strange._ Weiss glared at Dynos with her sharp, blue eyes as he looked around the Amphitheater. _I don't know why Professor Ozpin would even let him come to Beacon though. I mean, he doesn't even have his weapon with him and it looks like he won't talk a lot. I just hope that Ruby won't yell-_

"We'll take him as our fifth team member, Professor!"

All of the heads in the Amphitheater turned towards the source of the cheerful voice, including Yang, Blake, and Weiss. Waving towards the professor was Ruby with a big, cheerful grin upon her face. With their mouths and eyes wide open in shock, Weiss, who was the first to recover from the sudden shock, scowled and pinched Ruby's ear. Painfully. Again.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Ruby whimpered in pain while she tried to resist Weiss iron's grip.

"You idiot!" Weiss whispered to her ear. "We barely know this guy! How do you know that this guy won't be a hindrance in our team! Did you not-"

"Ahem." Both girls turned towards Professor Ozpin, clearly indicating for their attention for the time being. "Well, if it is okay with team RWBY, I would now like to introduce you to your new team member and co-leader, Dynos Felder. Please show him around Beacon Academy so he can apply to his surroundings."

A few seconds of silence… then…

"WHAT!?"

* * *

A few minutes later, all 5 teenagers were standing in front of team RWBY's dorm, each holding different expressions within their mind; Weiss fuming with newly approached anger, Ruby and Yang each holding wild grins upon their faces, and Blake and Dynos (under his hood) showing no emotion. After the assembly in the Amphitheater, Ozpin requested that team RWBY should introduce him around the campus, firstly by showing him where he would be staying for the time being. However, no sooner did Ruby close the door, Weiss immediately walked in front of Dynos to make sure she had his full attention.

"Okay, you have 5 seconds right now to explain to me why on earth Ozpin would allow you to become co-leader of team RWBY!" Weiss glared at Dynos while he observed his surroundings. "Hey, I'm talking to you right now!"

"Chill, Snow Angel," Yang chuckled as leaned against the wall across the window. "He just got here, so let him rest a bit."

"One: do **not** call me that nickname. And two, that's exactly the reason why! I don't understand why Ozpin would blindly allow someone who we barely know and worked with to become a co-leader! I mean, I don't even know if he's a good fighter. He could probably be a hunter who cheated his way through Be- WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!?"

The others turned towards and were shocked to see Dynos draw out a dark red and black crimson sword that was concealed in a gray scabbard, identical to the colour of his cloak. Swinging it around a few times with his wrist, he gestured Weiss to take a look at it.

"Wha-What? You want me to take a look at your weapon?" Weiss stumbled upon her words as Dynos nodded in reply.

Silence again…. then…..

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?!"

The others sweat dropped as the argument continued: Weiss constantly bickering as Dynos remained silent as a mute.

"You know, I don't know how he remains calm when Weiss is pulling a tsundere at him. I would run away at first glance if she were to explode like that." Ruby whispered to the other two as Weiss continued her small rant. Finally, she yelled, "You're probably just a fake, you know? What's so special about you?!"

An awkward silence followed the last comment. After what seemed to be an eternity, all of the members heard a whisper, "If there is nothing special about me, what difference does it apply to you, spoiled brat?"

***SLAP***

Heavily breathing, Weiss brought her hand away from Dynos' face and hood, which was facing towards the direction she slapped him. Shaking with anger, she breathed, "How. Dare. You. Say. That. To Me!" Regaining her composure,Weiss brushed past Dynos, saying in an icy tone, "Amphitheater, stadium. I am challenging you to a duel, right now."

"Wait, Weiss!" Ruby yelled. "We have to show him around Beacon first!"

"I don't care! I'll do whatever it takes to prove who is more superior!" Weiss stomped her foot as she gave Dynos an icy glare.

Looking at her furious expression, Dynos slowly nodded as he retracted his sword with the scabbard. Shrugging to the others, he dropped the luggage he brought in on the ground and followed Weiss as she exited the room, leaving the others in shock of the events that have just occurred. After a few seconds of silence, (this is becoming a thing, huh?) Yang finally said, "Well...that was a thing, wasn't it?"

"...That would be the best way to describe what just happened..." Blake commented as Ruby blinked a few times in surprise.

"Should we go after them?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, that would be the best idea," Yang replied as she scratched her chin in amusement. "Besides, I wanna see how he fights."I want to see how this guy does against Weiss himself."

"Do you think he'll lose, though?" Ruby asked.

"You know, I don't really know. I mean, we all know how talented Weiss is in combat, but I really want to know what are Dynos' combat skills."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ruby exclaimed. "Let's go watch the match!"

Nodding in reply, Ruby was met with "Yep!" and "Sure." from Yang and Blake before they exited the room. However, a few moments later, if one were to concentrate real hard, a distinct clicking sound could be heard outside, followed with a faint chuckle. "Well, it seems he has made a few friends now," came a faint voice with a french accent. "What do you suggest we should do now?"

"Let him have a few days of working with his team," another shadow appeared as another voice came. "Until the time comes, when **he **calls us, we will be preparing, in the shadows."

"As always, patience is a virtue." the first voice replied, laughing in a cold tone. "Well, so long for now, _collègue_! I'll see you in hell!"

And just like that, the two shadows outside disappeared, as if they never existed in the first place.

**End of Chapter 1...**

* * *

_Hey everyone, Pyrothemusical here. Just like I said in the prologue, this is chapter one of Something to **FEAR **about. I'll probably do a routine of posting these chapters once per week. __That way, I'll be able to balance my summer school time and my story writing time. (I'm taking Civics and Careers right now: **I HATE IT SO MUCH!**) Anyway, mini rant over. _

_I would also like to add that RWBY volume 2; trailer is out, so for all of you RWBY loving fans, I highly recommend you go check it out on Rooster teeth. Also, RWBY volume 2 is going to air around July 24th, and I really happy right now! **SQUEAL!=)**_

_Anyway, that's all for now, so as always, take care everyone._

_See you guys later,_

_Pyrothemusical._


	3. Chapter 2: Abilities discovered

**Something to FEAR about **

Chapter 2: Abilities discovered

"...Emotions are a phenomenon that mankind can not describe. However, they have named several of them that exist, hidden within ourselves in the shadows. Happiness, sadness, anger, love… they exist for unknown reasons…. I am the one exception. The hollow shell, a body without a proper soul. Although I do not show any emotions, I radiate one towards the people around me: **FEAR**."

* * *

"First, allow me to set the rules…"

Amphitheater, Dueling Arena. The two opponents were at either end of thering; Dynos at one end, Weiss at the other. Each were preparing themselves by wielding a grip upon their weapons, staring at the other with fire within their eyes. Sitting on the sidelines were Ruby and Blake, watching the match while Yang was going to play as referee for the duel.

"Who do you think's going to win, Blake?" Ruby asked while Yang was continuing with the safety rules, as she knew Blake was the most observant in team RWBY.

"...To be honest, I'm not entirely sure," Blake said, much to Ruby's surprise.. "We all know that Weiss is a really good fighter, but we know nothing about Dynos's fighting skills. Actually, we don't even know what kind of semblance he uses."

Blinking in realization, Ruby nodded as she turned her head towards the arena, watching both Dynos and Weiss at the same time. "Well, I think that Weiss is going to win this match! I mean, she's kinda unstoppable when someone insults her."

Smirking, Blake nodded as well, "That is true. It's just like that time when you spilled your hot chocolate on her dress during combat lessons."

"Hey, it was an accident!" Ruby pouted while mumbling, "Besides, I already apologized."

"I'm just kidding with you Ruby," Blake chuckled as she continued to observe the ring. "Oh, it looks like the match is about to start!"

Both girls turned to watch as Yang finished her rant of the safety rules. "Well, now that we have that out of our way, let's try not to have any gruesome deaths, okay?" Yang smiled as she raised her hand. "Get ready in 3…," The two opponents stood at attention. "2…" Shifting into a fighting position, Weiss with Myrtenaster, her rapier, in her hand. Dynos just stood there, motionless without any movement. "1…" Ruby was shaking in excitement as Blake observed with curiosity and interest. "**BEGIN!**"

Weiss sped towards Dynos, striking with a swing with Myrtenaster. Dynos simply sidestepped the swing and attempted a punch. Weiss rolled out of the way, then dashed again, this time bring her rapier towards the hood of Dynos's cloak. Again, Dynos dodged by ducking and backing up as Weiss continued to proceed a fury of attacks, ranging from slashing at him to attempting to stab him with Myrtenaster. Muttering in annoyance, Weiss swung her lance, projecting However, Dynos still managed to play the dodging game by avoiding her movements and backing up with each attack Weiss produced.

"I don't get it," Ruby commented as the fight went on for more than 5 minutes. "Why does he continue dodging if he can attack Weiss right now?"

"I'm not quite sure," Blake responded as she watched the match unfold. "It could be that he is trying to tire Weiss out, but I'm not quite sure that's what his goal is. Perhaps-"

"**ENOUGH!**"

Ruby and Blake jumped at the sudden outburst of Weiss's voice. Turning towards the arena, they saw Dynos standing, waiting for Weiss's attacks while Weiss seemed to be exhausted from chasing Dynos. Panting heavily, Weiss flipped the revolver chamber of Myrtenaster, wielding a light blue glow. Thrusting the blade in the ground of the ring, a field of ice emerged from the blade, heading towards Dynos. Although he tried to dodge the attack, it managed to enclose around the bottom of his cloak, applying pressure and making him immobile to move.

"Ha! Now try to dodge this!" Weiss exclaimed as she flipped the revolver chamber again, this time wielding a white glow. Charging towards Dynos, who simply stood there, Weiss brought the sword towards his head.

…..Drip...Drip...Drip….

"Wh-What just happened?! I thought he would defend himself!"

"I-I'm not quite sure...Perhaps…he thought this was a better solution?"

Ruby and Blake stood in shock as they saw what had just happened. Blood covered Weiss's white skirt and Dynos's cloak as the two remained still as statues; Weiss being shocked with horror and Dynos remaining emotionless without any sign of pain. Apparently, Dynos used his right hand to deflect Weiss's attack, forcing the blade to pierce his hand. Doing so caused Myrtenaster to remain stuck in the gash, covered in blood.

"...Are you finished with your little game?"

Weiss flinched at Dynos's quiet voice. There was no hint of anger, resentment, or fury in his voice; it was empty, as if it were a hollow shell. Dynos gently pushed Weiss away as he examined the wound. To everyone's shock, he proceeded into ripping Myrtenaster out of his hand, causing even more blood to spread around him. Tossing the weapon to the horror stricken Weiss, he stated, "...Here I come. Prepare yourself."

"Wait, y-you don't actually think you can still fi-" Weiss was interrupted as Dynos proceeded to draw his sword and charged at Weiss. Bringing Myrtenaster to her hand, she was met with a fury attacks from Dynos, all with his left hand. Rolling to the right, Weiss attempted to freeze him again by flipping the revolver chamber of Myrtenaster bach to light blue, but was intercepted as Dynos brought his blade down upon Myrtenaster, making it impossible for Weiss to fire the ice again. Gasping for breath, Weiss dodged another blow from Dynos as he swung his blade at her again.

_H-How is he this fast? _Weiss thought as she swung Myrtenaster back at Dynos. _At the start of the fight, he was fast, but not this fast! This is absurd!_

Noticing her displeasure, Dynos feinted towards the left, attempting to make it look like he was going to strike there. Weiss immediately defended to the left, thinking that he would attack to her left. Quickly stepping back, Dynos brought his sword to the right, hitting Weiss in the ribs with all his force.

"Ah!" Weiss cried in pain as she immediately fell to her side.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled in concern as she saw what had just happened.

"I'm okay, Ruby!" Weiss yelled in annoyance as she brought a hand upon her hands. "Don't worry about me! I'll be able to beat him!"

"Weiss…" Ruby muttered in concern as she watched the battle continue.

"Ruby, you have to trust in Weiss, alright?" Blake said as she grimaced at the fight. "Remember, this is Weiss we're talking about. She won't go down easily."

"Yeah, I know…" Ruby answered back. Grinning suddenly, she added, "Weiss won't lose, at least not that easily!"

_Come on, Weiss! Pull yourself together! You can't let your team down by losing like this! _Dynos started walking towards Weiss, sword at hand as he brought the sword above her, almost like an execution. Softly speaking, he asked, "...Do you surrender, Weiss Schnee?"

Eyes blazing with energy, Weiss responded with a sudden yell, "**NEVER!**" She then knocked Dynos's sword back, pushing him away from him.

Regaining his posture, Dynos recovered instantly by dodging the sudden blows and strikes from Weiss.; he evaded numerous of them, although some managed to slice his cloak a bit. Weiss proceeded to rotate the revolver chamber to red, causing a red aura to surround Myrtenaster. Rushing forward, Weiss swung at Dynos, causing him to leap out of the way. He retaliated by swinging his weapon back, using the momentum to try to catch Weiss off guard. However, he was surprised as Weiss brought her rapier forward, indicating she wasn't going to defend against his strike. Not expecting this, he jumped backwards, right into her trap.

"I got you now!"

Looking down, Dynos finally noticed that there were several glyphs located around him, surrounding around him in a circle, restraining his movements. As he returned his gaze back at Weiss, he also noticed, for the first time, that the revolver chamber of the Myrtenaster was glowing light blue. While Dynos calmly watched, Weiss flipped the revolver chamber back to red as she concentrated on her target. Smirking at his defeat, Weiss stated, "This time, I win!" before hurling several fireballs, causing a huge explosion to rock the arena as it hit its target.

"Yeah! Weiss won!" Ruby cheered as smoke began to surround the arena. "I knew she could win the match!"

"...Shouldn't we be concerned about our 'new' teammate, Ruby? He did just get blown into smithereens." Blake asked as she scratched her neck.

"...Oh yeah…" Ruby blinked a few times before realization hit her face. "Wait….**OH NO!**" Turning towards Weiss, Ruby yelled, "Weiss! You weren't supposed to blow him up!"

"Don't worry, he'll probably survive the blow." Weiss reassured her as she wiped her hand across her forehead and reattached Myrtenaster to her side. "I made sure not to directly aim at him. As long as he tried to defend against the shot, he'll be fine."

"...And that will be your worst mistake."

Eyes widening, Weiss immediately spun around to the sound of voice, located in the cloud of smoke. When the smoke dispersed, it revealed…nothing.

"Weiss," Ruby pointed at the ceiling. "He's up there!"

Weiss looked up at the direction Ruby was pointing at. Sure enough, Dynos was there, dangling from the ceiling like a bat. Crouching, Dynos raised his sword and muttered one silent word, "Fall."

Almost like magic, Dynos appeared in front of Weiss, holding the sword to her neck. Gasping in fear, Weiss immediately rolled back and stood back, Myrtenaster at her side to defend herself. However, it was futile as Dynos produced a furies of attacks, all of which Weiss could not defend herself from. Gritting her teeth in pain with blood splattered across her white dress, she attempted to flip the revolver chamber of Myrtenaster... only to find Dynos's blade across her neck, restraining any movement coming from Weiss unless she wished for her death.

"...Yield." Dynos said as the emotionless voice poured through the tense atmosphere in the Amphitheater.

Reluctantly, Weiss lowered Myrtenaster as Dynos sheathed his sword back into its scabbard. Dynos then looked at Weiss directly in the eye, bowed, and walked out of the arena while holding the wound upon his right hand. Before leaving the Amphitheater, Dynos turned around and said, "Do you truly believe I am a fake now, Ms. Schnee?" Noting her silence, he turned around once again and left the Amphitheater, leaving an echoing thud as the doors closed shut.

"Weiss, are you okay?!" Ruby asked as she and Blake ran to her from the side of the arena, helping Weiss up.

"Y-Yeah, I think so," Weiss gulped as she gasped for air. "...I really thought he was actually going to kill me back there."

"Well, you did kind of stabbed his hand and tried to blow him up back there. I would be surprised if he wasn't mad at you." Blake commented as she examined Weiss's wounds and ussured Yang to bring a medical kit. "Anyway, I think you should visit the medical bay, Your wounds aren't that severe, but better safe than sorry."

"Grrrr!" Ruby growled as she stared at the door where Dynos exited.. "Still, that's no way to treat someone that's on the same team as you!" Pausing to think, she added, "I'm going to talk to him! He needs to know that it's not right to hurt your friends!" and hurried off to talk to Dynos, leaving the others to take care of Weiss.

"You think she'll be able to actually to pull a conversation with him?" Yang asked as she wrapped Weiss's wounds with bandages. "He's as quiet as a mouse."

"Please, this is Ruby we're talking about," Weiss replied as she watched Ruby off. Ì`ve never met someone who could ignore a hyperactive, weapon loving, cute-looking, talkative and chibi turning teenage girl. Plus, she'll probably do whatever it takes to talk with him."

"Yeah, that sounds just like Ruby alright," Blake chuckled as she helped Weiss up. "Anyway, let's take you over to the medical bay." Nodding to Yang, the two helped Weiss stand as they all exited the Amphitheater.

A few minutes later, Professor Ozpin entered the room with a cup of coffee, curiously looking around the Amphitheatre. Sipping the cup, Ozpin remarked, "...Well, that was quite interesting. I wonder what to expect of him next? "

**End of Chapter 2...**

* * *

_Hey guys. Pyrothemusical here again. I would like to first say that I'm sorry that chapter 2 came a bit late. I had….other things that I had to take care of, so we'll leave it at that. Again, I'm sorry it took this long and hope that you guys can forgive me._

_Besides that, chapter 3 might take a bit longer to upload as my summer school summatives and exam are coming up, so I'll barely have time to type this. Thus, you can expect chapter 3 to be uploaded around the end of July._

_Also, 1 more week and RWBY season 2 will start premiering! (SO EXCITED!) Anyways, that's all for now, so as always, leave your comments by clicking the review button._

_See you guys later,_

_**Pyrothemusical.**_


	4. Chapter 3: A conversation pulled off

**Something to FEAR about **

Chapter 3: A conversation pulled off

"...The wind… It feels so good when it blows through my hair…What do you think, Dynos?"

"..."

"You still giving me the cold shoulder? Heh, c'mon! Don't be like that, Dynos!"

"...How can you still be happy after what just happened? Are you not afraid of what may happen to your life?"

"...I actually don't know. Sometimes I wish that things didn't have to end like this, but I am grateful or one thing."

"...What is that?"

"I'm glad that I can spend everyday of my life with you, silly! You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with!"

"...Shut up…"

* * *

"That jerk! If he thinks that's how he can treat his friends, I need to talk to him now!"

Muttering to herself, Ruby quickly hurried towards the end of the corridor, leading to the entrance of the balcony. She glanced around as she tried to find any trace of Dynos. However, she couldn't figure out which way he went, as there wasn't any evidence on which way they went, continuing the cycle as she had just searched the entire school for him. Sighing, Ruby thought to herself _This is going to be impossible to find him! No matter where I look, he isn't there! Maybe I should wait tomorrow to chew him-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a crackling noise directly above her. Glancing up, she noticed a figure in a hood, similar to the appearance of Dynos, standing on the roof. Eyes flashing with sudden hope, she sprinted towards the roof using her semblance to arrive there in a flash. In a few seconds, she arrived there, pushing the door of the exit towards the roof with a slam and yelling, "Dynos! We need to have a little ta-"

However, she stopped her sentence as the figure in front of her was not Dynos, but another figure. Ruby could tell as this figure was wearing a black cloak, opposite of what Dynos was wearing: a grey cloak. Also, the figure was apparently smoking a cigarette, tipping the ashes on the cement bricks. Glancing towards Ruby for her sudden outburst, the stranger continued to smoke the cigarette as he remained silent.

"O-Oh!" Ruby exclaimed in surprise. "S-Sorry for interrupting your-um-business!...I'll leave right now!"

"Wait!" the stranger exclaimed in a heavy, male french accent as Ruby was preparing to leave the roof.

Turning towards the stranger, Ruby asked, "Y-Yes?"

"...You are looking for Dynos Felder, yes?"

"Oh! Do you know where he is? I'm looking for him right now!"

"Hmm..." The stranger's hood turned towards the open sky, deep in thought. "...He seems to be walking towards an office...He seems to be in anger….Is he in pain? I wonder how that could have happened…." Sighing, the stranger nodded as he turned to the now bewildered Ruby

"H-How did you know that?!" Ruby asked, still in awe.

Tapping his forehead, the figure added, "...That is something I will reveal another time. For now, Dynos seems to be heading towards the office of someone named 'Goodwitch'. Do you know someone who is named like that?"

"Oh! Yeah, that really helps a lot! Thanks, stranger!" Ruby bowed in thanks as she dashed towards the door. As soon as she left, the stranger sighed and thought _Well, this is your partner, Dynos? Hmph...c'est très intéressant…_

* * *

5 minutes later, Ruby found herself in front of Professor Goodwitch's office, waiting anxiously for Dynos to exit from the office. Glancing at her the clock, which was now pointing towards 11 o'clock, Ruby's patience finally grew thin and decided to peer through the keyhole of Professor Goodwitch's door. The only figures that Ruby could make of were Miss Goodwitch and Dynos, one talking to the other. As she concentrated on the two, she could faintly hear the conversation the two were having.

"...I would assure you that no such thing is possible,, young man." Miss Goodwitch said as she shook her head in disbelief. "Do you honestly think that something like this can be possible, Mr. Felder?"

"...I am 100% sure that **they** are planning something like this, Ms. Goodwitch." Dynos replied quietly back as he rubbed his left hand subconsciously. "However, I need more time to gather more information, thus I ask for the permission to leave the campus after sunset. Is that okay, professor Goodwitch?"

"...Permission granted…" Ms. Goodwitch sighed as she took off her glasses and clutched the bridge of her nose. "I'll see to the request of an airship to transport you to downtown Vale and-"

"There is no need for that, Ms. Goodwitch as I have my own means of transportation. Therefore, I do not require the use of aircraft to reach downtown Vale."

Blinking in surprise, Ms. Goodwitch regained her composure, "And what do you mean by this, Mr. Felder? I am afraid I can not comprehend the fact that downtown Vale is approximately around 2500 miles away from Beacon Academy and you will not need the use of the fastest way of transportation."

"...That is confined information, Ms. Goodwitch, something I am not able tell you at the time being." Sighing, he bowed and started walking towards the door before saying, "Thank you for your time, Ms. Goodwitch." Staring at the figure walking slowly towards the exit, Ms. Goodwitch sighed and continued writing the paperwork she was currently working on.

Standing outside of Ms. Goodwitch's office, Dynos placed his left hand upon his face, as if in deep concentration. Bringing his hand down, he started walking towards the end of the hallway, right where Ruby was hiding. Just as Dynos was about to exit from Ms. Goodwitch's office, Ruby managed to quickly hide before Dynos could have spotted her. Unfortunately, it seemed like Dynos would be able to catch her and probably question her why she was there in the first place.

_Please, please turn left instead of right!_ Ruby thought as Dynos was nearing her hiding spot, almost within eye point where anyone could be able to see her. Her worry was extinguished when Dynos followed her wish and proceeded to turn left, walking towards the direction of the stairs. Sighing in relief, Ruby stood up to stretch from sitting down for so long and started walking the opposite direction that Dynos was heading.

"...Stop right where you are…"

The sheer words made Ruby freeze like a statue as she hesitantly turned around, an innocent smile upon her face while beads of sweat started to form. As if by magic, Dynos suddenly appeared right behind her, hands within his cloak and his hood looking down towards her. Gulping at the sheer appearance of Dynos, Ruby replied, "H-Hi, Dynos."

"...How long were you listening to our conversation?"

Shaking in fear, Ruby quickly answered back, "I-I didn't hear anything, I sw-"

Immediately, a small blade was produced from Dynos's cloak sleeve and was flung by Dynos himself, missing Ruby's hair by an inch and striking itself into the wall, producing a crack on the wall. "...I'll ask again. How long were you listening to our conversation? I won't miss the next shot."

Ruby's breath was cut short as she subconsciously touched the lock of her hair as Dynos slowly approached Ruby. "O-Okay! I kind of heard you and Ms. Goodwitch talking about something that was impossible. B-But that was all I heard, I swear!"

Silence followed Ruby's confession as Dynos remained silent. As time slowly passed like it froze by itself, Dynos finally answered, "I believe you. Now, was there something else that you would like to discuss with me?'

Blinking in realization, Ruby's facial expression changed from worry to anger as she crossed her arms. "I really didn't appreciate the way how you fought Weiss during the match. You could have almost killed her!"

"So, you accuse me of having a harsh fight, but ignore the act that Weiss was also trying her hardest to kill me while we were fighting?"

Annoyance crossed her face this time as Ruby retaliated, "Weiss would never do that! Sure, she can be a bit bossy and harsh, but she would never kill anyone!"

"...I have experienced many fights before, Ruby. For what I have learned, not one person was fighting for what you would call 'fun'. They would be fighting for their lives, trying to kill their opponents with all their might. Now, you expect me to believe that there is one human being that does not fight to survive, one that would allow his or her enemy to survive?"

"W-Well, um, I-I mean…" Ruby struggled for an answer that would answer Dynos's question. "Well, the point is that you can't treat your teammate like she's your enemy, Dynos! Even if you guys are fighting, you can't have the urge to harm the ones that are close to you!"

"...Who said that we were defined as 'close'? I consider those that are strong enough to rival me and reflect what you may call 'personal traits' as my comrades; something that I will never consider those of team RWBY to be."

Ruby stood open-mouthed at the insult that was directed to not only her, but Weiss, Yang, and Blake. Shaking with anger, Ruby transformed her hand into a fist as she yelled, "How does that make you any different, huh?! How can you be someone so cruel who denies anyone who wants to be your friend!?"

A moment of silence followed as Dynos remained silent while Ruby was huffing with anger. Eventually, Dynos asked, "...Ruby, do you know about the story of Jack Frost?"

Blinking in surprise at the sudden question, Ruby hastily answered, "N-No, but so what? That doesn't have to do with any-"

"It has much connection to the situation we are currently talking about, so I advise you to listen," Dynos spoke with an emotionless yet menacing tone that silenced Ruby immediately. Noting that she would finally stop talking and start listening, Dynos continued, "In a world far, far away, there was a spirit known as Jack Frost. He was a cheerful spirit, one who would always enjoy the company of others. However, his happiness gradually subsided as he soon realised that the world was empty with no one to become his friend, for his appearance caused others to discriminate him. Living like this for thousands of years and crying in sadness, he prayed to the gods for a friend that would treat him as an equal. Hearing the prayers of Jack Frost, the gods sent him a friend to accompany him. The two immediately became great friends, each enjoying each other's presence and eventually forming a special bond with each other as the new friend was a female spirit." Dynos paused in the middle of the story, looking down at his arm as if remembering something important. Ruby noticed this and was about to ask him what was wrong when Dynos continued the story, "However, other people became disgusted that this "monster" had an accomplice and feared that the two would team up together to destroy them. Therefore, the humans staged a trap to kill the two together, ensuring their own safety in the process. As the pair fought with all their strength to survive, the two realised that it would be impossible to win. As they finally fell from exhaustion, the female spirit knocked Jack Frost out cold, hid him away in a safe, secret place, and sacrificed herself to save him. When Jack Frost realised this, his anger grew as he was determined to hunt down the ones that had taken her away from him. A few days later, Jack Frost had achieved his goal of killing those exact same people, yet he was crying, not because of sadness or happiness, but of anger as he blamed himself for the death of his only friend that did not judge him by his appearance, but of his heart." Pausing once more, Dynos looked at Ruby before asking her, "Do you now understand why this story corresponds with me so well?"

Speechless, Ruby struggled with an answer as Dynos observed what she would come up with. Eventually, Ruby responded, "I-I guess so. B-But that doesn't mean you should reject everyone that accepts you as a friend!"

Shaking his head in disappointment, Dynos turned and started walking towards the stairways, not before turning around and pointing his gaze at Ruby. "...If you can not realize the reason why, your role as the leader of team RWBY will soon become pointless, so I would take heed if I were you. I have seen people lose the ones close to them as a result; it may happen to you as well."

The harsh and cold words hit Ruby right in the face as she slowly backed away from Dynos; evident signs of hurt were shown on her face as she tried to bite back the tears that were slowly arising from her eyes. Dynos finally turned around and descended down the staircase, not taking a glimpse back at the now fallen figure. The only sound that could be heard was the echoes of footsteps and the weeping sobs of a girl`s confidence completely shattered.

* * *

Beacon Academy. Medical center/ Hospital.

"There. That should be all for now, Ms. Schnee. However, I would like to recommend that you should prevent yourself from pushing yourself to your limits. It is very dangerous and I wish not to see you in this state once more."

"Thank you for your concerns, Doctor," Weiss responded as she stood up with the assistance of her two friends. "However, you need not to worry for my welfare, I will be more careful in the future."

"Very well, Ms. Schnee, I wish you luck in the near future." With that, the doctor departed the group as she exited the room. Yang yawned as Blake retrieved Myrtenaster from the table beside the medical bed. "You feeling okay, Weiss?"

"Yeah, I think so," Weiss responded as she steadied herself against a chair to maintain her balance as she was still feeling woozy. "Shouldn't the little dolt be back yet?"

Frowning at the nickname Weiss had picked for her little sister, Yang responded with, "Stop calling my sister that! Anyway, Ruby should be riiiigggght about…."

However, she was interrupted as the door of the medical room opened, revealing Ruby standing at the doorway.

"Well, speak of the devil!" Yang smiled as her sister walked over and sat on the bed. "Hey Ruby! So, how did your little talk with Dynos go?"

Ruby did not answer to her remark. Instead, she remained silent, something that was strange as she was the most loudest and hyper of the four.

"Um, Ruby?" Weiss asked with a concerned look on her face, for she knew her partner extremely well and automatically noticed something was off. "Is something...wrong?'

Silence. Finally, Ruby responded, "W-well, I managed to find Dynos and talk to him, but he seemed really….weird. A-and, he told me a st-story of someone who lost someone close to him and sa-sa-" At this, Ruby burst into tears in front of the others, sobbing while bringing her head down. Alarmed, Yang immediately sat next to her and asked, "Ruby! What's wrong!? What did he say?"

Gulping for air, Ruby struggled to finish her story, "W-well, he said th-that...I was a really bad leader and I was going to lose everyone close to me. Not only that, but he said we will never be concerned as comrades."

"WHAT!?" Yang screamed as Blake covered her ears in agony for her hearing was the most superior of them all, therefore resulting in her being the most affected by the sudden outburst.

"Y-Yeah...that's what he said," Ruby quietly replied back while trying hard not to burst into tears once again. Noticing this, Yang quickly pulled her into a hug as the room fell silent from the sudden news.

"To think he has gone this far into insulting our own team," Blake shook her head in disappointment while Weiss clutched her head in annoyance.

"See what I told you people before?! We shouldn't have let this guy into our team! He's giving us this much trouble outside of combat!"

"For once, I agree with Weiss…" Yang mumbled darkly as she stroked Ruby's hair, now full with tears. "I can't deal with this anymore, he has to go."

"W-well, what can we do, Yang?" Ruby asked while Blake handed back Myrtenaster to Weiss. Separating herself from Yang's grasp and wiping the tears away from her eyes, she added, "Ozpin was the one to allow Dynos into Beacon, I doubt you'll be able to change his mind of kicking him out of team RWBY."

"I don't care what I have to do! If this is how he treats my little sister and her friends, I'll do anything to kick him off the team!"

"Um….Yang?" Ruby suddenly asked as she stared with her eyes wide open.

"I mean, he has to be some kind of monster to say that, like not even considering the feelings of his own team members. What are we, strangers to him?"

"Er...Yang?" Blake added as she tried to grab ahold of Yang's attention.

"Well, hope his schedule isn't busy, cause the first thing tomorrow, I'm challenging him to a duel and **He. Is. Going. To. Get. His. Butt. Kicked. Hard!**"

'YANG!' Weiss yelled, finally succeeding in grabbing her attention.

"What?" Yang asked as her mini-rant finally ended.

"...Turn around"

"Turn around? Wait why would I do th-" Realization hitting her face, Yang added in a small voice, "...He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"Yyyyyyyeah, that sums it up just about right." Ruby finally answered, breaking up the awkward silence that filled up the room.

Sighing, Yang turned around only to meet with Dynos, who was completely still and quiet as a statue. Noticing that he was waiting her to ask the particular question everyone currently had in their mind, Yang asked, "How much did you hear?"

"Starting from the point of which Ruby described the past events of our little 'rant' with each other to all of you." Dynos brushed past Yang as if searching for something, only to be pulled back by the cloak by Yang. Hard.

"Listen, I like guys who are very strong, guys who tend to be quiet and guys who are very serious. But, if the guy who is supposedly called 'our teammate' harms or insults my little sister, I will personally **END** them." Yang put much emphasis onto the word 'end', giving Dynos a ferocious glare as if she would immediately punch him straight out of the medical ward.

A few seconds of silence remained in the room as each member of team RWBY waited for Dynos's answer. Finally, Dynos responded, "...You care very much for Ruby, don't you, Yang?"

Completely caught off guard by this remark, Yang stuttered, "Um…yeah. She's my younger sister, remember? I would give my life to keep her safe. Not only for them, but for Weiss and Blake too. They're my team, so I have to protect them as well."

"...Even though they are not blood related to you, you still protect them...Interesting."

Another moment of silence. Dynos remained in his current state as if thinking of Yang's words while the others observed him. Curious and worried of his silence, Yang softly asked, "Hey, you okay?"

"...Yes, I am," Dynos responded while proceeding to once again examine him hand. Pausing for a second, he added, "I see that the bond that you and Ruby share is quite strong. Thus, I apologize for my past insults and ask for your forgiveness." With that, Dynos closed his hand and kneeled down in front of Yang.

"Uh….." Yang looked at the others helplessly for they too were shocked by Dynos's quick apology. Looking down at the bowing figure, Yang asked, "Um, why are you apologizing? I thought you would at least put up an argument of how we were not considered as your partners."

"If you share a strong bond with others, that is also something I consider valued within those that I can trust on the battlefield. For that, I believe that I will be able to work with team RWBY."

Team RWBY looked at each other, then at Dynos. Finally, Yang broke the silence, "Okay, we forgive you. Right guys?"

Her response was met with nods and a few 'yeah's' as Dynos rose to stand. However, before being able to walk, Yang placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "You know, I still want a chance to fight you, right?"

"...A death match or a friendly spar?"

"Wh-Of course a friendly spar! I wouldn't kill you…..maybe."

"...Very well," Dynos agreed as he passed Yang before mentioning, "I believe we will have dueling class with Ms. Goodwitch tomorrow. Hopefully, there will be an occasion to fight then. Now if you excuse me, there is a matter that I must deal with."

"Okeedokee!" Yang gleefully cheered as Ruby grinned as the atmosphere of the room brightened up. Even Blake and Weiss were smiling at the new friendship they had formed with Dynos. "By the way, why did you even come here in the first place?"

"...I was passing here to retrieve an object when I heard your conversation. Also, forgive me for eavesdropping, but I believe that I was described as a 'monster', am I correct?"

All eyes were glaring at Yang now, who merely said, "What? I thought that he was being mean to Ruby, that's all. It's not like he's an **actual** monster, right?"

"Do not blame her for her choice of words," Dynos added, causing the others to cast curious looks upon him. "...This has not been the first time I have been called by this name…"

The room went silent after the last comment until Ruby piped up. "Um, Dynos? Do you want to like, hang out with us while we go shopping this atermoon? We don't mind you coming with us."

"...No. I apologize, but I have other matters to deal with. If you excuse me, I will be needing to take my leave…"

Dynos brushed his cloak once again as he prepared to exit the room. Before exiting the room though, he added while facing the door, "Also, please do not be concerned about my whereabouts after dinner. I have asked the permission of Ms. Goodwitch to remain outside of Beacon's boundaries after dinner." And with that, he finally exited through the door, leaving the group behind to deal with their own matters.

"Sooooooo, what do ya guys think of him now?" Yang asked as she leaned over the medical bed.

"He's…an interesting guy," Blake answered back. "Still, I wish we could know more about of him. He's a mystery to us." When she said 'mystery', there was a sparkle in her eyes, something Yang noticed and slyly grinned at.

"Aww! Does the little kitten have a crush on someone?"

"Yang!" Weiss snapped as Blake had a light brush on her face. "Don't be mean to Blake!"

"Jeez," Yang grumbled as she frowned a little. "I was just kidding, ya know."

"Well, I guess we should start preparing for our trip to downtown Beacon, huh?" Ruby asked as she jumped off the medical bed.

"Right, shopping," Weiss muttered darkly as she clutched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Remind me how you guys convinced me into coming with you?"

"Well, it was either that or have Yang splash paint on all of your white blouses," Blake whispered back to Weiss. "And if I were you, I would go with option one, since we all know how Yang can be sometimes."

Looking at the blonde figure now who was currently jabbering with Ruby about their plans of doing a huge shopping spree across Beacon downtown, Weiss mentally slapped herself on the forehead before saying, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"So, we're ready to go?" Ruby asked while wearing a huge grin upon her face. Receiving multiple nods and agreements with her question, she shook with excitement. "Well, let's go!"

**End of Chapter 3…**

* * *

_Hey guys, Pyrothemusical here. Finally, summer school is over and I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Now, I __**actually**_ _have a time to relax and work on the story before school starts. (In around 1 month)_

_Also, Season 2, episode 1 of RWBY came out on Thursday. To describe how I felt after watching the entire episode, I would like to describe it in a comparison._

_This is my brain before watching RWBY: _**O**

_This is my brain after watching RWBY: _0

…_..It is very sad…_

_Besides that, not much has changed in chapter three, though I do need to bring up a few points. First, I know there wasn't a lot of fighting in this one and there was a lot of dialogue, but I want to give more background and characteristics of Dynos. I mean, at the start of the story he was a complete mystery to everyone because nobody could understand him. Now, they're at least able to communicate with him and learn a few things from him. Don't worry though, the next chapter will be __**bloody as hell**__._

_Second, if you have paid attention, (and didn't bother skipping through the whole story,) there is a little reference to a certain game known as Persona 4 golden. I truly hope that people will get this reference and if you do, review to me so I will be able to clarify which readers have actually experienced the Persona series. (if you don't know it, go to Superjeenius's channel on Youtube, he has an entire lets play on Persona 4 golden)_

_Well, that's all for today guys. As always, if you have any questions or comments, hit that review button and drop whatever you wish to ask/comment; good or bad. See you soon and have a nice day._

_- Pyrothemusical_


	5. Chapter 4: Let the blood rain upon you

_Okay, so before I start this chapter, I want to pull a few things out of my agenda. I also have a few words to say that I feel I need to address:_

** .SO.F# $ .**

_Honestly, there should have been no excuse for myself to be lazy and not upload this chapter on time. I regret to disappoint those who have been wanting to read this chapter, so here you are. Also, the other causes for the lateness of this chapter is a one week vacation to the U.S. and a piano exam which I have just finished. So, that's done, and there's still a bit of time before school starts, so I hope I can get this and Chapter 5 up and ready._

_Another thing I would like to do is thank all those who have been reading the story so far. I've just recently reached more than 1,000 views, so it's a good start for now. Also, thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter, so I would like to answer some of them right now:_

_**ShadowSolaris29**__: Thanks for showing your opinion on pointing to background more than fighting scenes. I'll try to balance the two in the future. Also, I really like your definition of a monster: something defined by oneself by a reason or a purpose. _

_**Lord Revan Flame**__: Thanks for the comment! I really hope you'll like the future chapters as well!_

_**Guest**__: This is something I actually wanted to point out last chapter. To those who thought Dynos may have acquainted team RWBY a bit too fast, let me remind you: what Dynos said is that he acknowledges Yang's bond with Ruby as a sister and Blake and Weiss as a teammate, something he looks for in someone that will help him fight in battles. Also, it will be shown in this chapter why Dynos likes team RWBY._

_Alright, enough rambling. Here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it and remember, if you like it, hate it, review. I am always glad to hear your opinion on the story._

_- Pyrothemusical_

* * *

**Something to FEAR about**

Chapter 4: Let the blood rain upon you

"...What does **FEAR** turn you into?...In reality, no one knows the true answer. Some turn into complete, utter maniacs who have lost all humanity within themselves. Others face this **FEAR** with their own courage and succeed upon their victory, inheriting a new power or knowledge from their **FEAR**. What do I think?...Nothing. The reason: **I AM FEAR ITSELF**."

* * *

"...It's time..."

Dynos closed his watch and watched the scenery of downtown Vale. It was currently 9:00 pm and the streets were thinning out, crowds dispersing among the busy streets and shops starting to close down for a busy day awaited them the following day. Standing up, Dynos looked around to see if anyone curious was watching him before leaping down onto the streets, hiding himself within the shadows.

_...Good. No one's watching right now. This will be much easier._ These thoughts proceeded through Dynos's mind before sprinting through the alleyways between various buildings. He continued running, jumping over fences and garbage cans while making no noise in the progress. Finally, he stopped at a certain night club, one that was blazing with multiple lights and incredibly loud music. Inside, various voices and cheers of laughter were heard as Dynos approached the club's main entrance. Pausing for a second before entering, he took a deep breath and walked inside.

Flashing lights.

That was all that could be described within the nightclub. Multiple coloured and white lights flashed and spun around as the music continued to play, giving a cheery and joyful atmosphere. Everywhere Dynos looked, colours of red, white and black blazed around him. A dance floor remained within the center of the nightclub as multiple people were dancing, laughing and chatting to the loud music that echoed throughout the club. Looking closer, Dynos could see the bar area where a bartender was serving drinks to various customers. After waiting for a few seconds, it seemed like one of the drinkers left their seats, giving an opportunity for Dynos to sit down at the stool.

"Hey kid," The bartender greeted as Dynos sat on one of the bar chairs. "What can I get for ya?"

"..." Dynos simply pointed to the ice tea that was shown behind the bartender. Nodding at his request, the bartender proceeded in filling his order while mentioning, "Hey, aren't you a bit young to be drinking in a club?'

Again, Dynos remained silent as the bartender walked with his order and proceeded to give it to him. Nodding in thanks, Dynos drank the ice tea in a simple, quick gulp before flashing out his wallet and gave the bartender the bill for the drink.

"Thanks, kid," the bartender smiled as Dynos nodded in response. "Well, feel free to hang around here. We don't close unti-"

"I wish to speak with the owner of the nightclub," Dynos spoke in a low voice, making it so only the bartender could hear his words. "I have important matter to deal with him."

At this, the bartender froze at the sentence Dynos had just said. Frantically looking around him, he leaned over the counter and asked in a gruff voice, friendly matter vanished, "You the one the boss keeps talking about?"

Nodding, Dynos proceeded in handing a note to the bartender. After reading it for a few seconds, the bartender turned around to call his buddy. "Greg will escort you to Junior. Just...try not to piss him off."

Bowing in thanks, Dynos walked along with the man known as 'Greg' towards the back of the club. Bringing the keys out and unlocking the door, they continued to walk to the end of hallway until they reached a red door with the name 'Junior' engraved into it. Lifting a finger to indicate that Dynos had to wait outside, Greg knocked on the door. After a shout that was faintly heard as "Come in!", Greg entered the room, leaving Dynos to wait outside. Not before a few minutes, Greg returned while closing the door behind him.

"The boss is waiting for you inside," Greg informed Dynos as he started walking back to the front of the nightclub. "Go right ahead. He's expecting you anyway."

Nodding, Dynos brought his wrist out when the man left, revealing a hidden blade concealed along the cloak sleeve. Checking the mechanism, he lowered his arm and pushed the door open, entering in the progress.

* * *

Dynos looked around to observe the scenery around his as he opened the door of the private room. It had a fancy background within it; multiple chairs were spread across the room joined together with expensive tables, different room accessories such as potted plants and vases were located upon the tables, and chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling. Located in the center of the room, 3 figures were sitting together, one dressed in a suit while the others were wearing dresses.

"Oh! Dynos, you came!" "See, I told you he was coming!"

Dynos turned towards the direction of the voices to see Melanie Malachite along with her twin sister, Miltiades Malachite as both were waving at his direction. Bowing in greeting, both giggled and produced a slight blush at the well gestured-politeness Dynos had within him. They were both wearing their signature dresses: Melanie wearing here snow white dress as Miltiades was wearing her crimson red dress while having white and red feathers within their hair. Along with their outfits, they had their weapons equipped with them: Miltiades's claws connecting with her knuckles and Melanie's bladed heels that were attached to her legs.

"Ha ha. Come on girls, give the guy his space."

Finally turning towards the last figure, Dynos produced a hand of greeting while mumbling, "...Thank you for your acquaintance tonight….Junior."

Chuckling, Junior nodded as he too shook Dynos's hand. Wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest over the top, a red tie, black gloves, and black dress pants, the owner of the nightclub grinned at his old business partner as the two have had a rather huge history together: Dynos paying Junior to locate information on various things, Junior granting him access to the most useful information possible. The two had even talked about more personal issues outside business such as the welfare of their own safety and upcoming plans of renovating the nightclub into something….fancier.

"It's my pleasure to do business with you, Dynos." Junior responded as they both sat down. "Now, what can I do for ya?"

"...You know why I'm here, Junior…." Dynos folded his arms, indicating that this was no laughing matter. "I need updates of the information on what I have already asked for: **Project Machination**."

Sighing, Junior leveled his gaze at the twins who were watching the conversation. Waving his hand to indicate that they had to leave the room, they nodded and quietly exited the private room, slowly closing the door behind them. The two figures stared at each other; Junior holding a serious expression upon his face while Dynos's expression was hidden among the shadows of his hood. Finally, Junior shook his head, "Look, I know you're still waiting for results and info on the matter, but ya gotta understand, Dynos. Even with my branch of underground spies and agents, their information is secure to the tightest security, hidden away with lock and key shut. It's going to take some time for me to give you more info on the subject."

Dynos remained silent at the response as time passed on. Eventually, he nodded while answering back, "...I see." Taking a deep breath, Dynos brought his hand forward towards his face and gazed upon it. After staring at it for a few seconds, he returned his gaze at Junior, "I was expecting more information, but this has not been a huge waste of time. Anyway, thank you for your time, Junior. I truly appreciate your effort of helping me in dealing with this problem."

Chuckling at his appreciation, Junior leaned forward and put a hand on Dynos's shoulder, "Hey, it's nothing. Really. We've been in this for about 3 years, right? It's always been a pleasure working with you."

Dynos nodded and leaned back, arms crossed against his chest once more. "How are the girls? It has been awhile since I have last seen them. They have grown up a lot."

"Well, those two are practically like my daughters, right?" Junior replied. "Anyway, those two have been training like crazy ever since they lost to...well, you know who I'm talking about." Flinching in pain at the sudden memory, he continued, "Well, things haven't changed a lot here. Business is still blooming and customers are happy like always."

"That's good to hear," Dynos acknowledged. However, he was suddenly glancing around the room as if searching for something. Noticing this, Junior asked, "Hey, is something wro-"

Leaping out of his chair, Dynos pushed Junior out of the way as a huge explosion destroyed the wall behind them, causing an ear-piercing sound to cross the room. After the dust settled, three men were climbing through the hole, brushing the debris off their jackets. One had a huge rifle cannon strapped to his arm with the barrel pointed to the wall. The other two were holding swords in their hands, pointing them at Dynos and Junior.

"...And you are?"

"It's none of your concern, bub! For all we know, there's a huge reward for whoever kills you, so we decided to pay you a visit! Come on out, boys!"

Immediately, numerous men with various weapons poured through the hole in the wall, jumping and landing on the ground, sneering at their target. As the group of men finally grouped together, the apparent leader of the group stepped forward and announced, "You know, if you turn yourself in, we don't have to go through any unnecessary deaths. Like, for example, two twins perhaps?"

Junior's attention was immediately caught as he heard this for anger and fear was combined in his question. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM?"

Smirking, the leader replied casually as he took a cigarette out of his pocket, "Ah, don't worry. They put up a very valiant fight, but it was useless. Nevertheless, unless your so called 'friend' surrenders his life to us, the twins will die."

"You bastards!" Junior roared as begun to charge at the group before being stopped by Dynos. "Calm yourself, Junior…"

Dynos then turned to the group of men. "...If you present the girls to me right away, do you promise that you will leave the others alone if I come with you?"

The leader grinned, "Well, we might do it….buuuuuut no guarantees…"

"...Very well...Present them to me now."

Snapping his fingers, 2 of the many henchman brought the twins out and dumped them on the ground in front of Dynos. They were unconscious and injured, bleeding in numerous areas with bruises covering their body. As he hurried over to check on them, Junior suddenly noticed the leader raising his hand as the others brought their firearms out. Understanding what was going to happened, Junior warned Dynos, "Dynos, it's a trap!"

However, his warning came too late for when Dynos raised his head, the leader yelled, "**FIRE!**"

The result was devastating as all the men started firing at where Dynos was kneeling down. The leader grinned evilly as he laughed at how easy it was going to kill the target, when his laughter was short lived when Dynos reappeared near Junior, unharmed without any sign of damage while carrying both twins in bridal style.

"...Junior…..Take care of the girls….This will be messy…"

Blinking in realization at Dynos's command, Junior slowly nodded as he carried the unconscious girls towards the side of the room. Taking a deep breath, Dynos turned towards the group of men who immediately stood at attention as their target was focused upon them. Slowly, Dynos brought his left hand towards his sword and said, "...I consider myself as a calm person with no high temper...There are few things that make me angry...But…" Dynos's gaze suddenly turned towards the injured and bruised twins who were starting to wake up. "...To attack someone close to me just so the person can gain their own greedy needs...That. is. **unacceptable**."

As soon as Dynos finished his last sentence, all the men flinched as if they had experienced a chill within their bodies. He again turned his gaze at the group of men while drawing out his sword. As if by magic, the sword was then covered by a dark, shadowy aura that surrounded the entire blade; it casted an evil presence upon the sword while Dynos wielded the weapon, pointing the sword at the group of men. After a period of silence, one of the men finally spoke, "W-well, you think you can defeat all of us!" The group of men suddenly roared in agreement as Dynos continued to observe. "We outnumber you 30 to 1! There's no way you'll sur-"

However, he never got to finish his sentence as Dynos shot a hidden blade upon his wrist, striking the speaker in the throat, killing him instantly. Blood started to gush out of his mouth from the wound of his throat. This also caused the man's corpse to be pushed back until it reached the club's wall, pinning him against it like a pianta. All eyes were turned towards the now deceased and non-existent man, then to Dynos as he stated, "...Now, let the execution begin…I will not hesitate to slice all of you down..."

Roaring with fury, the now furiated group of men charged at Dynos, weapons at the side that were currently striking at Dynos. Without any warning or any hesitation, Dynos suddenly appeared behind the group of men, dodging their swings while bringing his sword upon the back of the group. What happened next could be described as a whirlwind of slashes; Dynos was swinging his sword widely around him as it annihilated the men surrounding him. Bodies and corpses soon started to appear on the battlefield as Dynos showed no mercy towards his enemy; body parts were flung around and splatters of blood soon covered Dynos's grey cloak. After a few minutes of the fight, it was evident: what the men were expecting was the complete opposite of what they were prepared for. Dynos was not only skillful and powerful, he was a complete monster. Not even bashing an eyebrow towards his enemies nor showing any guilt in killing the men; Dynos was focused on obliterating his enemies by eliminating their lives, one by one. Eventually, only 5 of the men remained, weapons shuddering and pointed at the teenager as they had just watched their comrades become prey for Dynos.

"Wh-what do we do, boss?" One of the men asked the largest one of the group. Dynos immediately turned his head to look at the spoken men who flinched upon his gaze.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, IDIOT!?" The so called 'leader' yelled at the speaker as he produced a remote from his coat. It had a big red button with a huge label reading "**ONLY FOR EMERGENCY PURPOSES!**" Clicking the button, he smirked, "I admit, you're strong. But let's see how you handle this bloody monster!"

As soon as the button was clicked, heavy footsteps could be heard outside of the room in the distance as they started to approach the battle scene. Dynos immediately stood in a battle stance as he drew his sword out with both hands. While the footsteps increased their heavy pacing, the leader laughed maniacally, yelling, "Now it's time to experience true fear, bastard!'

Suddenly, a huge robotic hand punched it's way through the wall near Dynos, causing an explosion of debris to shower upon him. Dodging out of the way, Dynos regained his mobility as he identified the attacker. It was a huge grey robotic cyborg with blades attached to the side of its arms and a long mechanised tail that swayed to and fro endlessly. Upon closer inspection, it contained a bright white and yellow coating that surrounded its entire body from head to toe, making it shine with energy and sparks of electricity.

"HA HA HA! Time for you to pay, little boy! Guardian titan, sick him!"

The guardian titan immediately responded by charging at Dynos at an incredible speed for his size, something that Dynos did not predict it would do. He managed to dodge the attack, but was still fazed by it, causing him to crash and fall onto the wall. Standing up, Dynos sprinted at the robotic titan, who responded by bringing its left fist at the teenager. This time, Dynos rolled under its arm as he took his sword and started to swing at its leg, hoping it would make the robot to lose its balance. However. not even that worked as the attack was intercepted by the mystic glow that immediately surrounded the area he was attacking, reducing the damage he would have dealt to the leg. The titan then proceeded to kick Dynos with its other leg, causing him to crash into the wall and producing a crack into the wall. This also caused Dynos to cough out a bit of blood as the impact did break one of his ribs.

_Dammit! _Dynos thought as he slowly got up to see the titan advance on him. _At this rate, I will die if I don`t destroy this thing quickly! Well, here we go…_

Taking a deep breath, Dynos brought his sword next to him and whispered, "...Burn through them all….Kurai homura..."

With those words spoken, a black flame started to spread along the blade, once again casting a shadowy aura that surrounded the blade and eventually, Dynos himself. The titan, noticing this, proceeded to change its left arm into a gatling gun and fired at mach speed towards Dynos's direction, only to have the bullets become completely disintegrated and destroyed by a flurry of Kurai homura's swings. Analyzing that firing would be futile and useless, the titan charged at Dynos, whom responded with the same action. The two sprinted at each other, then jumped and swung; Dynos swinging Kurai homura and the titan gathering the mystic aura protecting its body which produced an electrical fist. The result was a miniature explosion of energy as the two collided, making both opponents become forced back. Luckily, no one was hit in the blast radius, but they still had to close their eyes from the brightness. When it was okay to open their eyes again, the spectators saw that the titan was standing over Dynos, who was laying on the ground, and bringing its fist to smash him into the ground.

"NO!" Junior yelled as the robot swung down and punched the ground, creating a shockwave that surrounded the punched area.

"HA! HA! HA!" The group of men laughed as the robot straightened itself. The leader was clapping in joy as it turned around to face them. "Good job, guardian titan! Now, if you will, please obliterate the group over there." Pointing at Junior and the twins, he grinned evilly as he turned away from the wrecked room, not wasting his time to see the results. "Well, our job's done here, boys. Let's collect our bounty!"

No response.

Sighing in annoyance, the leader turned around and yelled, "Hey, you imbeciles! You coming or wha-"

He stopped talking as Dynos stood in front of him, sword pointed at his neck. Behind him, his henchmen laid in a pond of blood and the guardian titan was remaining in its last seen position. Sweating like crazy, the leader stuttered, "H-how are y-you still alive? That should have killed you!"

"...Electrical overheating….When your guardian titan was about to make its finishing blow, I managed to overheat its circuits by producing a heat wave that surrounded its fist….Because there was already a lot of electricity within your titan, it caused it to overheat, making its entire system to malfunction. The explosion you saw was not from the impact of the punch, but the effect of the overheating inside the machinery's circuits….Now then…." Dynos paused for a minute as the effects of his wounds started to occur while closing in on the man, frozen in place.

"...Who sent you after me…" Dynos was now an inch away from the man's face, breathing hard as he tried to regain his breath and recover from the annoying pain inside his ribs. Casting a sly smirk upon his face, the man retaliated, "H-Hah! You think that I'm just gonna confess to ya right- GAH!"

His sentence was interrupted as Dynos brought his hand towards the man's neck, choking the breath out of his throat. "...I have no intention of keeping you alive, but I will give you the most painful torture before you leave this world…"

Gasping for breath, the man struggled to regain his breath by clawing at Dynos's arm to release his grip. However, Dynos did not budge his arm; instead, he tightened his grip on the man's throat, making the man to start kicking his feet in desperation and jerking around in need for air. "Ack-ck..ALL RIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU!"

Nodding in satisfaction, Dynos slowly released his grip on the arm, but not enough to allow the man to move freely. ",,,Now, let me repeat myself.,,,Who sent you after me?"

"It-It was Ignacy! Walter Ignacy!"

Dynos's blood froze at the mention of the name. It couldn't be him, it just….couldn't be. "...You're lying." For the first time in awhile, anger arose within him and was evident in his voice. This also caused him to tighten his grip onto the man's throat, choking the life out of him.

"N-no! I'm telling you the truth! Ignacy's the head of Project Machination! He put a bounty on your head because you kept on causing interfering with their plans! We were interested, so he sent us lot the location and bloody ordered us to kill you!"

"...Hmmph….It seems you are telling the truth…."

The man nodded while shuddering in fear. "P-please, spare me! I-I told you what I know!"

Dynos slowly turned towards the man, bringing his hand towards his sword. "...Do you remember what I told your group at the beginning?" As the man cautiously shook his head in response, Dynos continued, "...At the beginning of the fight, I stated that I would not hesitate to cut all of you down…" Pausing once more, he leaned closer to the man's face who flinched at this action in fear, "...You come to hunt me down...You come to claim a greedy reward….You intend to harm those close to me so you may gain your own precious needs...So tell me, why should I spare you?'

And with that question asked, Dynos removed his hand and swung the blade across his neck, decapitating the man's head from his body and producing a splutter of blood across Dynos's cloak and the area around him. He released the beheaded corpse, causing it to fall into the pool of blood and disintegrate into shadowy, black flames.

_So….Ignacy, you wish to play dirty? _Dynos thought as he glared at the black flames that were desintegrating the decapitated corpse of the man. _Very well. I will put all my effort into making sure your head is the prize pike for my blade._ Turning around, he started heading towards Junior and the girls who were watching him in awe as another thought came to his mind. _If I were to fight alone, this will become a neverlasting cycle of violence and death. To ensure insanity and chaos will not follow after, I believe it is time to call the remainder of team __**FEAR**__._

* * *

"...BBBBBLLLLLAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEE!"

Taking a deep breath, Blake peered over the covers of her book where her partner was lying across her bed. "...What is it now, Yang?"

"I'm bored!"

"...I see…Do you wish me to do something about?"

Yang pouted at Blake's monotone answer as she rolled around to watch her teammate read her precious (yet somewhat lewd) book upside down. "Come on! You've been reading that book for HOURS! Can't you do something else, like, I don't know, talk with me or something?"

"...No thanks. I would more likely prefer to read my own novel." Yang glared at Blake's answer while muttering under her breath 'spoilsport'.

"Yang!" Weiss scowled across the room as she turned around from her work to face the blonde who was now rolling around in her blankets in boredom. "Leave her around, would you! Also, quiet down! I'm trying to focus on my work and I would like to complete it tonight without your whining and fussing!"

"Yes, mom!" Yang grinned back at Weiss playfully as she peered down at the lower bunk of the opposite bed. Noticing Ruby tinkering with something on her bed, Yang asked, "Say, whatcha working on sis?"

Realizing that Yang was watching her, Ruby quickly hid the object behind her and stuttered, "N-nothing! I'm not working on anything, honest!"

By now, everyone was watching Ruby in curiosity who was cowering in fear from all the attention she was receiving from her teammates. Holding a sly grin on her face, Yang jumped down from her bed and tried to look over Ruby's shoulder to see what she was hiding behind her back. "Come on, I saw you tinkering with something! So, why don't you share it with us?"

"I told you, I'm not hiding anything!" Ruby yelled in retaliation as she backed away towards the wall to separate the distance from Yang.

"Rrrrrright….." Yang smirked at Ruby's blush of embarrassment. "We totally believe you, right guys?" The only answers she got were a shrug from Blake and Weiss rolling her eyes at Yang's childish behaviour before turning back to her work. Sighing at the 'help' she got from her teammates, Yang turned her head towards Ruby and asked, "Hey, shouldn't Dynos be back by now? He did say he was coming back during nighttime."

Glad to change the subject, Ruby shrugged and yawned, "Well, maybe something came up and he's going to be a bit late. You should know all about it, right Yang?"

Yang crossed her arms and frowned. "Hey! I'm sorry, but showers take a long time, especially if you have stunningly long, beautiful hair like me." Flipping her hair in retaliation, Yang smirked as the others rolled their eyes and shook their heads at her boasting of the one to have 'the most beautiful hair'.

Suddenly, there was a trio of knocks on the door that interrupted the somewhat heated argument, making everyone jump in surprise. Grinning sheepishly, Yang stood and stretched, "Well, speak of the devil! Bet he's standing outside right now!"

Yang walked towards the door and opened the door, greeting whomever was standing outside. "Hey, Dynos! So where have you be-"

However, what used to be her cheery expression turned to complete horror and worry that was evident in her question, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

The other three in the room quickly turned towards Dynos to see what was wrong. Dynos was standing before Yang and his appearance was a bit...bloody. No, scratch that. It looked like he had been to a battlefield. Blood stains covered his now dark red cloak as numerous slashes and burns appeared everywhere. His hands were bleeding and appeared to be sore from who knew what happened to him as he carried a bag over his shoulder. Finally, after a few seconds of stunned silence, Dynos eventually asked, "...Is something the matter?"

"I...Ah...Um…Well..." For once, Yang was speechless and was stuttering to find the right words to put together. Finally, Weiss spoke up, "I think what Yang is trying to say is, WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Pausing for a moment, Dynos hesitated with his answer until he finally spoke, "...I had an….accident on the way back to Beacon Academy. I assure you, I am in fine condition with no critical injuries. All I require now is to use the restroom to clean myself off. Do I have permission to use it?"

Weiss narrowed her gaze as she cautiously watched him drop his bag on the chair. Dynos then opened it and took a few bandages and a brand new cloak inside the bag. After making sure that he had the necessary objects, Dynos turned around to face the still shocked girls and asked, "...May any of you point me towards the bathroom? I do not believe that it would be appropriate for me to dress my wounds...here."

Blushing at what he was implying, Ruby replied while twirling her fingers together, "Um...it's to your right. But, how are you not worried about your injuries with that much blood on your cloak?"

Dynos paused before opening the door to the bathroom. In his mind, two thoughts were battling inside it: To tell the truth or to lie. After a few seconds of thinking, he finally answered, "...Since you wish to know, I thought I should inform you that this…" he gestured to the blood on his cloak as he resumed his sentence, "...is not my blood….Nor is the blood that you will find on my blade." With that said, horror slowly dawned on team RWBY's faces as he entered the dorm's bathroom and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Dynos released his breath as he locked the door behind him. It was not easy for him to confess the whole situation, so he split the argument in half; telling them not the complete truth, but not completely lying to his former comrades. Dynos put his head in his hands as he scowled at himself for acting so rashly at the club. If he had acted quicker, calmer and smarter, none of this would have happened. Sighing to himself, Dynos was about to wash up and tend to his wounds when he heard team RWBY's voices outside of the bathroom. Although he was not the one to eavesdrop, he was able catch onto several words such as "mistrust" and "murderer", all which quite frankly stinged a bit. Sighing once again, he stood up and proceeded to remove his grey cloak so he could tend his wounds with the bandages. While doing so, his minds was proceeding with multiple thoughts. _I can't blame them for calling me those names. After all..._A distinct clicking noise was heard as Dynos took off his hood to look at the mirror, revealing a single red bloody eye, _...It's what I've been called for many years…._

* * *

Outside of the bathroom, team RWBY was arguing amongst themselves about the current...situation. They were all huddled together in a little group, shoulders joined together and backs hunched.

"Well...what do you guys think of him now?" Yang casually asked after recovering over the huge shock.

"I don't know.." Blake pondered on the thought. "Even if his motives were justifiable, his actions do not prove it."

"D-do you think we should tell Prof. Ozpin about this?" Ruby asked while the others thought in silence.

"What do you think?!" Weiss snapped, causing everyone to jump at the frustration in her voice. "We have to tell Ozpin that we can't work with someone who thinks killing is a good thing! It disproves what a hunter should be: a person who fights for justice and protects others! If he keeps on doing this, we have no choice but to-"

"...Sorry to disturb all of you, but am I interrupting something?"

All girls jumped as they spun around to see Dynos calmly close the bathroom door behind him as he brought the bloody cloak among his shoulders. Besides wearing a fresh new cloak, his hands were now bandaged and tightly closed together, showing no distinct change in his appearance.

"H-how long were you listening?" Ruby finally managed to ask the question that all the girls were trying to say.

"...Just long enough to hear your conversation about taking precautions around me…" While answering Ruby's question, Dynos opened the window of the dorm and spread the bloody cloak on the windowsill.

"...We're sorry! We're very, very, very, very, very sorry for talking about you like that behind your back!...Please don't hurt us!" For every 'very' Ruby said, she bowed her head in forgiveness while little tears started to form under her eyes.

"...Why are you apologizing? You have done nothing wrong."

Eyes widening in shock at his answer, Ruby stared at Dynos as the others also did the same thing. Finally. it was Weiss who asked, "You're not insulted that we were talking about you like that?"

Dynos shook his head in response. "...In reality, I think it would be a better idea if you were all….weary around me." Looking at their surprised looks, Dynos continued, "Although I am your partner in combat…..I believe it would be best to take all precautions if I were to...suddenly break loose."

Confused, Weiss looked at Dynos for a moment before repeating what he had just said, "Break loose?"

Dynos nodded, "...It is something that I will tell all of you later…" Sighing, Dynos took a case which he had also brought along for his trip to Beacon which was currently sitting right in the corner of the dorm. He brought it over his back before once again turning to the group and asking, "...Do any of you know which is the quickest way to the roof?"

"Uhhhh, I think you take a left from here and you take another….left?" Yang shrugged as she added, "...Honestly, I haven't been up on the roof for a long time and I doubt the others have even been up there yet."

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose as she said, "Yang, we've all been up there before, remember? The only reason we had to go there was because of your….special incident."

Once again,Yang pouted and mumbled back, "...It was only an accident…"

"An accident? Really, who loses their scroll, wallet, and motorcycle keys on the roof of Beacon and forget where it is when they have been spending their whole time on the roof?"

Blake rolled her eyes as the two started bickering amongst themselves while Ruby tried to calm the conflict. Turning to Dynos who was patiently waiting, she said, "Follow me. I always go there whenever I need to read in peace."

Dynos nodded in appreciation as the two left the dorm, leaving the rest of team RWBY to deal with themselves.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, the pair finally reached the top of Beacon Academy. Dynos set the case onto the floor of the roof before asking, "...Is there something you wish to know, Blake?"

Shocked at the question he had just asked, Blake recovered from the sudden shock before replying, "...You're not human, are you?"

Dynos remained silent for a few seconds. "...Impressive. How did you figure out?"

Blake was hesitant with her answer for she was treading on very thin ice. Finally she replied back, "Your smell is different from the usual human smell. It's….also different from the average faunus smell."

Once again, Dynos remained silent before answering. "...You are a faunus yourself, am I correct?"

Pausing for a second, Blake nodded as she undid the ribbon on top of her head, revealing two black cat ears. "A cat faunus, to be precise. I was going to tell you when you first arrived at our dorm, but….things happened."

Nodding at her statement, Dynos turned to clip the suitcase. As he continued to do so, he asked, "...I believe you still have a question to ask?"

"...Wh-who or what exactly are you?"

This made Dynos pause at unclipping the case. It was a question he was hoping to avoid as he wasn't comfortable of giving away his identity. Not yet, at least. It was too soon to give away the 'mask' he carried around him which concealed him from danger's harm to others who he may rely on in the future. After thinking for awhile, he resumed unclipping the case before answering, "...Someone you do not want as an enemy…"

Blake frowned at the answer as it didn't completely give her a straight answer. "Why do you always speak in riddles? Is it because you don't trust us yet?"

Dynos finally managed to unclip the case, flipping the top over. Standing up, he stretched his arms as he said, "...Perhaps it is not that I do not trust you four yet, but in reality I do not want **you** to trust me…." Glancing at Blake's confused look, Dynos continued, "...As I have said before, when the time is right, I will eventually reveal to all of you the truth, one piece at the time. For now, please leave. I wish to think for awhile in peace."

Blake tilted her head at his answer, before eventually nodding at his request and leaving the rooftop by going down the stairs. Dynos sighed as he viewed the contents of the case and smirked for the first time in awhile at what he saw inside: a violin and a violin bow.

**End of chapter 4….**


	6. Chapter 5: Dreams and Nightmares

**Something to FEAR about **

Chapter 5: Dreams and Nightmares

"...Dreams…Described as a series of thoughts, images,or scenes where anything is possible, they will occur when a person's state of mind goes unconscious….Although some are forgotten in the span of time, there are those which last forever in our mind, showing the importance of what imagination and possibility truly are...So, what happens when **FEAR **is absorbed by a dream?...It turns into a nightmare."

* * *

Cookies.

They were everywhere she looked. Millions and millions of chocolate chip cookies were spread out across the land, all varying in different sizes while they were showered by gallons of milk. Shaking with excitement, Ruby screamed in a cute kawaii voice, "**COOKIES!**" before diving headfirst into the field of cookies and milk. Ruby could taste the amount of sugar and sweetness in her mouth, grinning from ear to ear as she started chomping on the cookies surrounding her. They never stood a chance against her anyways, instantly consumed the moment they reached her mouth. She continued to do this for what seemed to be an eternity…...that is until a voice was spoken out loud.

"...Awaken…."

Instantly, the cookies surrounding Ruby disappeared as the scenery changed; a swirl of images floated around her as if by magic. Mesmerized, Ruby stood up and walked over the place, looking around her while wondering what on earth was happening.

"...How many people will you kill?"

Again, the voice was sounding out loud and she couldn't tell if it was actually real or just her head playing tricks with her. Those doubts, however, immediately disappeared as an image flashed into her mind: a person being shot multiple times in the gut, producing blood to spread everywhere. This caused Ruby to immediately flinch and bring her arms to her sides, shivering at what she had just saw.

"...How many lives will you strike down for what you call 'true justice'?"

Once again, another image appeared in her head: a beowolf tearing through a human, devouring its innards with its bloody jaws. At this moment, Ruby kneeled down and started coughing hysterically at the thought, bringing tears to her eyes. It felt like the pain was real, as if she was the person the beowolf was devouring.

"You are the sole contributor of everything that you fear… Tragedy… Death… Destruction…. Hopelessness…"

Her surroundings changed like a whirlwind of sand, blinding her vision of sight. Ruby had to close her eyes shut while multiple sceneries were shown in her head: explosions surrounding downtown Vale, houses and buildings bursting into flames, screams and yells of pain echoing around her as the destruction flashed throughout her mind.

"Once this madness begins, no one will remain safe and nothing will be spared in our path of destruction…."

….Nothing flashed into her head this time. This caused Ruby to slowly open her eyes and peek out of her hands. One minute passed. Another one. And another one. Nothing popped into her head, causing her to sigh and drop her shoulders in relief….which was irrelevant as the voice sounded in her head again.

"...Soon, this fear will be used upon this world and I will allow you to watch as I tear your beloved Vale into pieces."

Silence. It lasted for a few , a fury of multiple arrows instantly pierced Ruby's chest out of nowhere like icicles piercing the ground. Blood spouted out of Ruby's mouth as it poured like a stream of icy cold water. At this point, Ruby was coughing out blood from her mouth as the pain increased by each minute. While she tried to apply pressure on the wound, her thoughts were scrambled inside her head, all leading to her thinking, _This is just a dream, a dream. It's not real. I'll wake up soon._ But as time passed, the scenario only continued and did not stop whereas Ruby could feel herself losing conscious due to the large amount of blood loss. With her eyes only flickering to stay awake, she tried to say something, only to finally closing her eyes for good, accepting the darkness to come….

BBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Ruby's head shot straight up from her bed at the ear-piercing noise. Dripped with sweat and panting frantically, she quickly looked around her. Apparently, her alarm clock went off, causing the loud, blaring sound that woke Ruby up from her nightmare, luckily not awakening her teammates who were all currently sleeping. However, on closer inspection, it seemed that she had set the clock a bit too early, for on the screen it showcased 5:00 am, 2 hours earlier than her normal time of waking up. Sighing in relief, Ruby wiped the sweat on her forehead while she slammed her fist onto the alarm clock, shutting the irritating noise off. (She did not want to experience what happened yesterday morning.)

_Wh-What the heck happened?_ Ruby thought as she slowly stepped out of her bed and landed on the ground softly, careful of not waking her teammates up. Restless, Ruby wandered towards the window and stared at the sun which was starting to rise. _Th-that wasn't any kind of dream I've had before! It started off as the usual, but then it turned into a nightmare!_ She continued to stare off at the scenery before her while her hand gripped her arm tightly, subconsciously shaking in fear.

Minutes rolled by as Ruby continued to watch the sun rise. Although she felt tired, she couldn't go back to sleep out of fear of the nightmare returning back into her mind. All she could do right now was stare into the now rising sunlight, trying to stay awake as much as possible for the rest of the morning…. that is until she heard something above her, located on the rooftop: a soft, sweet yet cold type of music.

_...I wonder who's playing? Whoever's playing, they're really good!_ Ruby quickly changed into her school uniform and climbed the stairs leading up to the rooftop, using her semblance to quicken the pace. As she reached the top of the stairs, the music intensified while the volume increased. Peering through the door to the roof which was slightly opened, Ruby's eyes widened and silently gasped at what she saw.

In the center of the rooftop stood Dynos playing a violin, arm and fingers stretched along the fingerboard. With a long, silver bow in his other hand, he was drawing the bow onto the strings, producing a sweet, yet sad song. Now that Ruby was more focused on what Dynos was playing, she now noticed that the melody he was playing was kinda...sad. It wasn't anything abrupt or loud, yet it wasn't a relaxing or satisfying melody. It was as if someone had just destroyed everything within himself and was mourning over the fact that it happened. The music was so entrancing that Ruby spent the next minutes just listening to the melody, not focusing on her surroundings or of the time. Even though Ruby had heard many people play the violin before, nothing could compare what Dynos was playing. The only thing that mattered right now was to listen to the enchanting sound, to be able to have the ability to acknowledge what was happening, to know how the music was going to end, to-

"...Ruby. I know you are hiding out there. Please come out."

Ruby didn't even notice that she was pushing against the door while watching Dynos intently, causing the door to creak open. Blushing in embarrassment, Ruby closed the door behind her and slowly walked over to Dynos who was still observing the girl. "U-um, you're really good at violin, Dynos!"

"...Thank you...I have been playing for a long time…" Dynos turned to his violin and started plucking its strings, starting from G to E. "..,Tuning does take awhile…."

Ruby watched him do so for a couple of minutes before asking, "What are you doing? I thought you were still going to keep playing?"

Dynos spoke without turning his head towards Ruby, "...So you did listen from the beginning…" Although he did not Ruby's ashamed look, he continued. "Whenever I play for a long period, my violin goes what you may call, 'out of tune'. This is when the instrument's strings do not sound correct, thus I have to twist the pegs to retune the strings." Dynos pointed to the four bullet-shaped tips at the end of the violin which he was currently twisting while continuing to pluck the strings .

"...So, how can you tell the difference if the string is out of tune?"

Dynos remained silent for a minute, continuing to tune his instrument. This caused Ruby to awkwardly stand there, waiting for his response. "...I have a talent called perfect pitch, meaning that I can identify any note that is played on any instrument. This helps me to tune my violin quicker without any electronic or instrumental aid. For example, if I need to tune the D string, I would only require to use the violin itself to tune the string. However, it does not seem to be the case today..." Dynos mumbled the last part of his sentence and continued to twist the pegs on the violin.

Ruby blinked at his detailed yet understandable explanation of perfect pitch, eyes widening at his skill. "Wowwww. You have really good ears, don't you? That's so cool!" Ruby practically cooed the last part, causing Dynos to mentally sweatdrop at her expression.

"...Thank you for your compliment…However, can I ask you a few questions?"

Ruby cocked her head to the side in confusion at his question. "Sure, what do you wanna ask?"

"...First, why do you care about this?"

Ruby blinked at his question. "Well, I think playing an instrument is really cool. I mean, I love listening to music, but I don't really know how to play it, so its always fascinating when someone knows how to play music really well!"

Dynos stared blankly at her explanation, nodding at each point given to him. "...Alright. Now, may I ask why you are here in the first place? More particularly, why were you spying on me?"

Once again, Ruby blushed in embarrassment and stuttered with her wording. "U-um, well, ya know, I-I wasn't like, stalking you or anything! So, yeah! Heh, heh, ha…."

Again, Dynos mentally sweatdropped at Ruby's stuttering and made a waving motion with his hand, indicating it was okay and not necessary for the explanation. ",,,I will not press you to explain why you are here. However, please do not spy on me when you think you are well hidden. I will find you, even if you are hiding in discrete."

Ruby eagerly nodded in agreement. As Dynos went back to continue tuning his violin, Ruby watched him for a few minutes in silence. Suddenly, Dynos said, "...Ruby, you do realise you are allowed to sit down."

Ruby didn't even realize that her legs were shaking due to the fact that they were sore from standing for so long. Nodding once more, Ruby sat beside Dynos, suddenly sneezing and shivering from the now cold weather as her school uniform wasn't enough to keep her warm.

"...Are you cold?" Dynos asked as he finally stopped plucking the strings and twisting the pegs on his violin. Nodding in satisfaction, Dynos put the violin and its bow back in its case, before turning to Ruby again. "...It must be cold to only be wearing such thin dresswear."

"O-oh!' Ruby exclaimed in surprise at the concern in Dynos's voice. "Ah, it's no biggie, really! I'm used to the- ACHOO!"

Ruby sneezed at the end of her sentence, causing Dynos to shake his head in disapproval. He then turned to grab something from his bag, grabbing Ruby's attention to perk up and wonder what he was doing. What he took out was a clean, gray blanket and wrapped it around Ruby, who again blushed at his action of concern. "U-um, Dynos! Wh-what are you doing?"

"...Are you not cold from the harsh wind?"

"I-I mean, I'm not cold right now, but...um...this is a bit uncomfortable..." She was trying to be polite about it, but in reality, she was currently blushing bright red like a tomato.

Dynos frowned under his hood, trying to comprehend what Ruby just said. "...Uncomfortable?"

"Y-you know what, nevermind!" Ruby quickly responded as she pulled the blanket closer to her. If she could blush even harder, she would right now. _Dammit, Ruby, _she thought, _What are you doing? Ugh, this is so awkward right now!_

The pair once again sat in silence. Finally, Ruby broke the silence by asking, "So...um, Dynos? What happened, yesterday?"

Dynos tilted his head in attention towards Ruby's question. "...Why do you ask?"

Ruby fidgeted under his gaze. "Well...what you said yesterday before you left for the roof, well...it seemed like you didn't care that you killed someone out of cold blood."

Dynos sat motionless at Ruby's response which caused Ruby to think that she may have spoken too much. However, Dynos spoke again with a firm tone, "...When the time comes, I will explain everything to you and your teammates. Do not doubt me, I truly respect your position as team leader of team RWBY. However, I would like to not share anything personal yet, at least not now."

Slowly nodding her head, Ruby responded back with a grin on her face, "It's okay. If you're not ready to tell us, we won't force you to. But, um, Dynos?" Ruby twirled her fingers as she hesitantly asked her question.

Dynos raised an eyebrow under his hood at her question. "...What is it?"

"...We're your teammates, right? So please, trust us if you need to say any-"

Suddenly, the door connected to the stairway burst open with Yang yawning in fatigue as she searched the rooftop. Spotting Ruby, and somehow missing Dynos, she waved and yelled, "Hey, sis! It took forever to find you! It's time for breakfast, so come...oh!"

Apparently, by now Yang noticed Dynos sitting with Ruby, a bit too close to what Yang thought of. This caused Ruby to jump at Yang's interruption and quickly get to her feet, once again, blushing in embarrassment. Taking the blanket off and quickly handing it back to Dynos, she cried, "Y-Yang! This isn't what this look likes! S-so, don't get any wrong ideas!"

Yang slyly grinned as she circled around the pair. "Riiiight! You weren't doing anything….suspicious up here, were you?"

"Eww, no!" Ruby stuck her tongue at Yang. "We didn't even plan anything like that! I just happened to meet him up here while he was playing violin and we were just talking and -"

"Ruby, I appreciate that you are trying to help, but a brief explanation is significant enough." Dynos interrupted Ruby with a wave of the hand, causing the girl to stop talking. Turning to Yang, who narrowed her eyes slightly at his method to stop Ruby from talking, he continued. "...If you are worried that I have harmed Ruby in any way, I will inform you that we did not do anything 'wrong' when the rest of you were asleep. Thus, there is no need for your concern about my presence with Ruby."

Yang blinked at his response. "Alright, but better safe than sorry, right?"

"...That is true. You should always take precautions before doing anything in particular."

Yang grinned at his response. "I'm happy that we both at least agree on that. Turning to Ruby, she asked, "So, Ruby, you wanna go get breakfast now? Everyone else is waiting for you."

"Okay!" Ruby quickly ran towards the stairs, but stopped and turned towards Dynos. "Dynos, are you coming or what?"

Dynos shook his head, now with the case strapped to his back. "You two may head back without me. I will see you in Ms. Goodwitch's class after breakfast….We do have that as our first class, correct?"

Yang nodded at his question. "Yep! Class starts at 9 o'clock sharp by the way, so don't be late, or you'll face Goodwitch's true wrath!"

"...Very well then. Thank you for telling me this." Bowing in appreciation, Dynos stood straight again and headed for the stairs before saying, ",..You may want to prepare yourself for combat. A dangerous fight awaits you…" Taking note of Yang's confused look, he passed the two of them and headed back downstairs, his footsteps echoing in the spiral staircase.

"...What does he mean by 'a dangerous fight' ?" Yang asked Ruby as the pair headed after him.

Ruby shrugged, not knowing the answer as well. "I don't know, you tell me! Anyway, we're going to be late, so come on!" And just like that, Ruby sped off towards the cafeteria, using her semblance to leave a trail of rose petals. Sighing and shaking her head, Yang hurried after her, thinking, _Sis, no matter what happens, you never change, and that's what I like about you._

* * *

Beacon Academy. Amphitheater. 9:00 am.

After team RWBY finished their breakfast and have retrieved their necessary equipment and respective weapons for Ms. Goodwitch's class, they arrived at the Amphitheater only to be met with Dynos having a conversation with Ms. Goodwitch herself. It seemed like the conversation was somewhat heated, for Ms. Goodwitch had an unimpressed look and Dynos was remaining as still as a statue, only talking under his hood. After a few minutes of talking, Ms. Goodwitch finally sighed and nodded, giving him the 'go ahead' signal. Bowing in thanks, the two went separate paths: Dynos walking to the stands of the Amphitheater and Ms. Goodwitch to her device, typing in what seemed to be a note on her device.

Yang was the first one to ask the question they were all wondering about. "What was that all about?"

Ruby shrugged, fixing her eyes on Dynos. "Who knows? But it seems like we're about to find out! Come on, let's find a spot to sit down."

With the others nodding at the suggestion, the four of them found a spot to sit down next to Dynos in the Amphitheater stands. Just at the same moment, students were flowing through the entrance of the Amphitheater, all chattering with each other and bursting with emotions, ranging from excitement to mild boredom of spending another long day of class.

"Oh, there you guys are! I thought you guys left for a mission or something!"

All the heads of team RWBY turned towards the direction of the voice. Standing right next to them was team JNPR, consisting of 4 of their friends: Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. Also known as team 'Juniper', the two teams had experienced many battles and events together from the beginning of Beacon Academy's Initiation to being opponents against each other in one of the most fierce food battles Beacon had ever experienced.

Ruby grinned as she waved at the new group who was sitting down right now. "Oh, hey guys! Sorry that we didn't really have a chance to talk with you guys. We were kinda busy this weekend, and we just got a new teammate!"

Pyrrha noticed the quiet Dynos sitting next to Ruby, waving at the new team member in greeting. "Oh, so you're Dynos?" Receiving a nod from him, Pyrrha continued, pointing to each of her teammates in progress. "My name is Pyrrha and it's a pleasure to meet you! This is Jaune, our leader, Ren and-" However, the last member of team JNPR was missing, causing Pyrrha to look around in confusion. "Where's Nora?"

"Rrrrrright here!" The hyperactive orange haired girl suddenly appeared behind Dynos, causing everyone to jump at the sudden outburst of energy radiating from Nora. "By the way, my name's Nora, nice to meet you! Sooo, you're new here? Well, that's great 'cause you're paired with one of the best teams in Beacon! I mean, there are other teams that are really good, like ours, but team RWBY is just simply **fabulous**, so you'll really like them as your teammates, and-" Nora's fast paced speaking was interrupted with Ren pulling on Nora's arm, dragging her away to somewhere much quieter so the teenager could control the excitement raging through his friend's mouth.

Jaune sheepishly turned towards Dynos, he gave him a look that said _Sorry about that._ Dynos simply shook his head, signifying that the fast paced introduction did not bother him. As the conversations between team RWBY and JNPR begun, Yang turned towards Dynos and asked, "So, what did you ask Ms. Goodwitch for?"

Dynos merely continued to stare towards the center of the Amphitheater before asking, "...Do you remember what I said in the morning?" Glancing at the confused look on Yang's face, he sighed and continued, "...If you recall, I mentioned that a dangerous fight awaits you today. Did you completely forget that you wished to have a spar against me, or were you preoccupied this morning that you completely forgot to prepare?"

A surprised expression was shown on Yang's face. "Oh right! I completely forgot that we were going to have a duel today! Well, there's always another ti-"

"Hello, students, and welcome to the beginning of another class." Glynda Goodwtich's voice interrupted Yang's sentence, causing all students in the Amphitheater to pay attention. "However, before we begin, by a certain 'special' request," At this, Ms. Goodwitch glared towards the direction at team RWBY and team JNPR, specifically at Dynos, resulting to the others cowering at Glynda's glare. "a spar will begin before the class starts. Would Ms. Xiao Long and Mr. Felder please come down to the center of the arena and start their 'desired' spar?"

Yang stared at Dynos in disbelief for a few seconds, then grinned while cocking her head side to side. "Oh, so that's why you were so persistent with your question! Well, if it's a fight you want, come and get it!" With that said, Yang leaped from her seat in the stands and landed on her feet in the middle of the arena, waving a finger at Dynos that indicated him to hurry up. Dynos simply walked down the stairs towards the center of the Amphitheater, ignoring the whispers and glances from the other students.

Once Dynos reached the center of the arena, both he and Yang stood at opposite sides of the arena. They each prepared themselves as Ms. Goodwitch prepared to signal the duel to start: Yang reloading the clips in her gauntlets, punching them against each other with a huge grin on her face and Dynos simply drawing his dark red and black blade and bringing it to his left hand, ushering a dark aura that surrounded him. And as Ms. Goodwitch brought her hand down to signal the start of the duel, both combatants sprinted towards each other, commencing a battle that would linger throughout the memories of the students at Beacon.

**End of Chapter 5...**

* * *

_...Did you guys think that you were getting a fight scene? Sorry, but that's for next chapter...so too bad! __***laughs evilly for few seconds***_ _...Wow I'm losing my sanity... _

_Anyway, hey guys, Pyromusical here. Sorry this chapter took a while, but I had a few things to take care of. Also, I had a family issue to add to my list, so I didn't have much time._

_I would like to mention a few things now though. Starting now, you might notice I will be updating the story a bit slower because school started again, so I will have to balance the two things equally. Also, I am so glad I was able to write a bit on Dynos as a violinist. I'm a violinist and a pianist myself, so I know how irritating tuning is when the strings are loose. ;)_

_So, as always, if you like the story, click the review button to leave comments, criticism or feedback. I always open for ideas to add to the story, so if you have any, leave them by reviewing. Hope you guys are doing fine, and I'll see you guys (as quickly as I can write Chapter 6) soon._

_- Pyrothemusical_


	7. Chapter 6: Battle of hidden power

**Something to FEAR about **

Chapter 6: Battle of hidden power

"...Wow...Dynos, that was amazing! I can't believe you're able to do that!"

"...To be honest, I am speechless myself...That...was really cool…"

"Awww...You actually are proud of yourself….Wait, did I see a smile? 'Cause I thought you were all mister negative everyday!"

"...Shut up…"

"_Sigh_...Well, aren't you at least happy that you unlocked your semblance now? You were always wondering what it was, so you finally got your answer!"

"...I don't know...Unlocking a power this big and strong inside of me...It's still a huge shock that I was able to control it…It just makes me feel...different..."

"Hey, don't forget about who you are, okay? Just because your semblance is different from what humans and faunus have, it doesn't mean you're a complete stranger to them. Also, there's something that I want you to remember for the rest of your life, okay? You have to promise me you won't forget it."

"...Okay, I promise...What is it?"

"...Just...know this: No matter how people look at you, even if they see you as some monster or freak of nature, you will always look the same to me and remain like that forever in my heart."

"...Th-thanks…"

"...Wait, are you blushing?!"

"NO! I'M NOT!"

* * *

The two members of RWBY stood across one another, head turned and looking towards the direction of their opponent. After a few seconds of absolute silence, Yang made the first move by bringing her gauntlets to the side of her hips and starting to run towards Dynos whom remained still as she drew closer. Once Dynos was within range, Yang ushered a right hook in attempt to faze him, only to be met by thin air as Dynos simply dodged the blow. Bringing out Kurai homura, Dynos dashed behind Yang, sword in the left hand as he swung a vertical slash at her back. Yang narrowly stepped out of the way of the attack and jumped backwards, firing her gauntlets in front of her to separate the distance between the two.

Noticing that close-ranged attacks weren't going to affect Dynos very much, Yang started firing her gauntlets viciously at Dynos while he was approaching her, producing a barrage of bullets headed towards him. Although he could have simply jumped out of the way, Dynos decided that he would go for a more offensive approach rather than acting as the prey in their spar. Thus, he brought his blade in front of him and swung multiple times around him, slashing through the bullets and rendering them useless. He then proceeded to sprint at Yang and violently swung his sword multiple times to produce a fury of slashes. This caught Yang in surprise for she brought her arms up in front of her, taking up a defensive position as the slashes and blows were blocked by the front of her gauntlets. During his attack however, Yang managed to sneak a few jabs and punches in his fury of attacks, injuring him a little in the progress.

* * *

While the fight was continuing as each of the combatants traded blows, Ruby turned towards team JNPR, who were watching the fight carefully and asked, "So, what do you guys think of Dynos?"

"He's better than I expected," Pyrrha replied back, not taking her eyes off of the fight. "I mean, I thought he was at least above average in skill and combat, but he seems to be able to keep his pace with Yang. How long has he been on your team, Ruby?"

"Actually, only for a day!" Ruby grinned as she remembered what caused Dynos to be accepted as a part of team RWBY. "At first, he was completely cold and unsocial, but now he's actually willing to talk with others! I mean, he may not look like it, but he's an interesting guy!"

"Wow!" Nora exclaimed as she stared in awe at Dynos while he brought his hand onto Yang's fist, intercepting her punch mid-flight. "Does that mean he's the best out of your team, or is he the weakest?"

Ruby shrugged in response. "We don't know yet, but it seems that he is pretty strong. I mean, he did manage to beat W-"

"Ruby, finish that sentence and I will **end **you." Weiss sent a withering look towards her direction, causing the girl to shrink back in fear. This only made team JNPR to become more interested on what had happened while they were gone.

As the others continued their small conversation, the only one who wasn't taking part of the discussion was Blake for she had her eyes glued to the fight. Yang was now gaining the upper hand as her punches were becoming more accurate, almost hitting their target. On the other hand, Dynos was continuing to evade the attacks, but was becoming less successful in succeeding to dodge Yang's punches as her attacks became more frequent and fast-paced. However, as the spar continued in the Amphitheater, Blake couldn't help but feel…. an unsettling feeling inside her. She couldn't tell what it was, but something in her head was telling her to leave this area as soon as possible, as if she was in grave danger. Ignoring the feeling and concluding that it was nothing, Blake continued to observe the fight while the others finally stopped their little discussion and decided to finally watch the match in tranquility.

* * *

Dynos gritted his teeth in annoyance as he once again dodged another uppercut coming from Yang. Now the roles were reversed: Yang was now furiously throwing punches in his direction while he jumped out of the way. Although he was supposedly trying to take an offensive approach, it seemed it had no effect on the blonde warrior as she continued to overcome his attacks and apply the pressure on him, regardless of his strikes and slashes from Kurai homura. This was something he had not prepared for, as the last fight he had with team RWBY was with Weiss, who specialized in range attacks and primary defensive skills. However, Yang was the complete opposite: full out attacks with no worry about defence. It gave him little time to recover nor enough time to counter and strike back, causing the charade to play forever and eventually forcing him to back away from his opponent, giving him less space to operate with.

"...I am growing tired of this 'little game'...Shall we extend this to the next level?"

It was the first time Dynos talked since their duel had begun, causing Yang to blink in surprise. Drawing the blade in front of him vertically, Dynos whispered in a quiet yet somehow audible voice, "...Let the flames consume the prey...Ignite, Kurai homura…"

Immediately, Kurai homura ignited in a dark, shadowy flame, surrounding the blade entirely and reaching across it, stopping at the hilt. Yang blinked in surprise at this as this was the first time she saw this. Apparently, it was also the crowd's first time of noticing Kurai homura's secret power and many started talking excitedly about the weapon's hidden feature. Ruby and Nora were practically jumping up and down in awe for they were completely blown away by Dynos's weapon design, and it took the rest of team RWBY and JNPR to calm the two girls down.

Recovering from the shock, Yang suddenly had the feeling of excitement inside of her whenever she was fighting a difficult opponent. Smiling in determination, she rushed him with her left fist directed at his face. However, instead of dodging the punch, Dynos simply swung a vertical arc towards Yang, even though the distance was too vast for the attack to connect. At first, Yang and the others who were watching were confused as to why he would do something strange like that, but it was soon to be clear in a few seconds. As if it were magic, a dark crescent shaped flame appeared in front of Yang, causing her to duck low towards the ground in order to narrowly dodge the projectile. Dynos did not stop at just one swing though, as multiple crescent shaped flames started to advance on Yang; some vertical, some horizontal, and even some that were diagonal. This made the projectiles become increasingly difficult to dodge as it was impossible to stop them in their tracks by simply blowing the flames back, something Yang was used to do when handling projectiles. Instead, she rolled out of the way as they zoomed past her, jumping out of the way for the ones that were aimed at the ground.

"Saved this secret just for me, did you?"

"...I have always had this power embedded into Kurai homura...I did not think it was necessary to share it with others…" Yang slightly frowned at his answer, but it was immediately replaced by a sly grin.

"Well, since you're going to take it to the next level, so am I!"

Instantly, Yang punched her fists together as her hair brightened, reaching to the point where it was surrounded by a bright, orange flame. This caused Dynos to hesitate with his slashes, exactly what Yang was waiting for. Smiling even wider, (if it was humanly possible) she sprinted towards him at an incredible speed, reeling onto him with a round kick. Dynos rolled back and brought his blade in front of him with both hands, attempting a defensive position. Yang continued to advance on him by laying down heavy swings with her fists and low kicks to trip him while he was jumping around the place. Knowing that defending was futile, Dynos rolled back to give himself a breather, grunting in the progress of evading her attacks.

Starting to get annoyed with the slow progress that was occurring within the fight, Dynos muttered to himself again, preparing to cast another crescent-shaped flaming projectile. However, by the time he even managed to produce one, Yang was already on her heels, dodging the flame and planning to take another swing towards his ribs where his guard was down. As there was no other way he would be able to guard against the kick in time, Dynos braced himself as he was launched into the wall, knocking the wind out of him. Regaining his composure as fast as he could, Dynos brought Kurai homura to his side and sprinted towards Yang, slashing vertically in front of him to send another crescent-shaped flame. However, Yang did something he did not expect was even possible for someone like her. In order to dodge the attack, Yang brought her gauntlets to the side of her body and fired, using the momentum to project herself upwards and somersault out of the flame's way. Immediately, she slammed into Dynos with her knee, stunning him for awhile, then proceeded to uppercut him into the air. Yang wasn't finished with him though as she herself lept into the air above the shocked Dynos and started jabbing at his chest, finishing it by bringing both of her fists to slam down on his head, like a hammer striking a nail into a piece of wood. This caused the teenager to drop straight down towards the center of the arena floor, miraculously not breaking the ground into smithereens. Yang softly landed onto the ground, panting out of fatigue and cracking her knuckles to relax from the impact of the slam dunk she had just performed. Dynos on the other hand, did not rise from the floor, and as the screen indicated, his aura bar dropped significantly quick until it was completely empty.

The whole crowd went silent as Yang slowly advanced on Dynos, for it seemed as it was obvious who was the clear winner now. Team RWBY and JNPR were exceptionally quiet as they could not believe what they had witnessed. It was without a doubt, one of the most intense fights they had just spectated in class.

"...Whoa...I had no idea Yang would take it that far…" Jaune mused over the observation as he rubbed his chin sub-consciously.

"Me neither…I mean, I'm her sister and I didn't think she would be that intense into fighting Dynos." Ruby agreed with the blonde teenager as they all stared at the result beneath them.

Weiss blinked for a few seconds, letting her brain process what Ruby had just said. "Wait, so Yang was doing this on purpose?"

"Well, it's not like Yang was in full control of her actions," Ren answered this time while trying to maintain a giddy Nora from bursting out of her seat in applause of the fight. "I believe it was her hot-blooded excitement that got over her before she could think clearly. We shouldn't blame her for fighting that vigorously though; I think that everyone in this room would wish to fight their hardest."

"...Do you think he's okay? He got a real hard beating from Yang, after all." Blake finally asked after the group of students sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"I think after a few hours in the medical bay, he should be fine...I hope," Pyrrha smiled hopefully before she and the rest turned towards the arena where Yang was checking if Dynos was still conscious.

Yang was still trying to regain her breath as she stood over Dynos who was currently still lying down. Clutching her chest for her own composure, she thought, _Wow! That was really, really hard! I mean, I knew Dynos was good, but not this good to make me use my semblance without harming my hair! I rarely do that, but he forced me to do it! Wow, that was a thing!_ As she kneed down to check if Dynos was still conscious, she made a mental note to ask the teenage boy how his weapon was customized, for a blade that produces its own projectile was amazing, especially since the projectile was not made out of bullets, but of living elements itself.

As she had thought, Dynos was unconscious and out of battle, giving her the victory, Turning towards Professor Goodwitch, who was taking notes and glancing at her tablet to assure the victor, Glynda announced, "Well class, after a hard fight, it seemed like one side is the victor. Thus, the winner of today's match is Yang Xiao Long!"

Multiple applauses and hollers of congrats filled the Amphitheater, causing Yang to grin and bow in appreciation. Out of the crowd, she noticed team RWBY and JNPR clapping exceptionally hard, the most coming from her little sister, Ruby. Smiling even harder, Yang waved to them as they waved back, shouting compliments and congrats. As there was no other business here, Yang started to walk towards the stands and sit with her team and friends, already thinking of what to say to her teammates when...

"...Did you really think that it would be this easy, Yang?"

The whole arena immediately went silent as Yang slowly turned around to see Dynos, head low with his cloak covering his entire head now. For some reason, a bead of sweat ran down Yang's back, and it wasn't from the fight she just had. Ms. Goodwitch was also wearing a surprised look as she was not expecting Dynos to make such a rapid recovery.

Dynos stood up, straightening his cloak before returning his gaze at Yang. Yang didn't know if she was hallucinating, but the atmosphere surrounding Dynos suddenly seemed to change into a dark, cold aura, making Yang wish to run away from him at first glance.

"...You wish to see what I truly am, do you not?" Dynos suddenly spoke, startling Yang. "...Very well, allow me to grant you that wish…"

And with that, Dynos flung his cloak off, revealing what was beneath him. This caused Yang and everyone's eyes to widen in surprise at what they saw, for Dynos usually wrapped himself with the cloak, not shedding any outside appearance of what he could look like underneath it. And what they saw underneath his cloak was indeed quite...interesting.

Dynos was wearing dark gray robes which exhibited some armor parts beneath it. Fur was covering the garment's shoulders and red silk ran across the cape of his robes. He had dark, purple hair that was somewhat short, only reaching to the tip of his neck. But what was most unsettling about him was what was on his face. A mask was placed on his face, covering his eyes and forehead as if it was acting as a visor while his nose and mouth were visible. The mask itself, was quite creepy since red veins passed throughout the white mask, running around as if they were alive themselves. To Yang's shock though, it seemed if the mask was going to break for multiple cracks could be seen in the mask.

"...It seems that this mask will break from the impact of your blow...Tell me, do you know what the purpose of a mask is, Yang?"

Yang flinched at his cold tone and had to think for a bit while Dynos continued to observe her. "U-Um, it's for fashion and appeal, maybe?" Yang nervously chuckled as she slowly backed away from Dynos. She swore that Dynos was glaring at her through his mask and his eyes were zooming right through her.

"...Usually, that answer is correct, but not in this case…" Dynos slowly brought his hand towards his mask, wrapping all fingers around it. "...I use this as a seal...One to cast my emotions away….And when it breaks…" His grip tightened on the mask itself. "...A monster emerges…"

And with that, Dynos crushed the mask with his mere hand, shattering it into multiple fragments. Underneath it revealed two dark, bloody, red glowing eyes that blinked themselves into reality. As they spun around to relocate their surroundings, they finally set upon Yang herself, making her immediately flinch and back away as fast as possible. Glynda also reacted to this as if it was a warning for she brought her hand to her riding crop. Slowly approaching the robbed teenager, she spoke softly, "...Dynos, the match is over, so would you please return to-"

Glynda never got to finish her sentence as Dynos drew Kurai homura and sprinted towards Yang, still exhausted from their fight prehand. Thus, she had no energy to defend herself from his actions and barely got out of the way as Dynos`s blade nearly pierced her shoulder.

"What has gotten into you!?" Yang demanded as she rushed back to avoid another one of Dynos's attacks. She knew something was off when he took of his mask, but she didn't think it would affect him this much. At this point, lots of students were standing from their seats in the stands with confused and shocked looks. Team RWBY and JNPR immediately rushed from their seats and reached the Amphitheater floor in a matter of seconds, all with concerned and worried expressions upon their faces.

`Wh-what`s wrong with him? The match is clearly over! Ms. Goodwitch clearly said it herself!" Ruby stuttered as they ran to where Yang and Dynos were fighting.

Blake scowled as she now regretted she didn't pay attention to the bad feeling she had felt before. "I don't know, but I don't think he's doing this on purpose. Let's hope Professor Goodwitch can stop the fight before either one of them gets hurt."

Indeed, that was at least the truth . Glynda was currently trying to defend Yang from Dynos's blows and was having narrow luck in guiding the blonde away from Dynos with glyphs. Each time she forced Yang to divert to a different path though, Dynos would automatically appear next to her, as if he could tell where Yang was heading next. This also caused a problem as Glynda could not attack while helping Yang, thus making it impossible to stun or knock out Dynos. Yang now realized that if it weren't for Ms. Goodwitche's help, she would be dead right now, already victim to Kurai homura's blade.

Unfortunately, things were looking even dimmer as Dynos had more success in catching up to his target. Suddenly, Dynos managed to knock Yang off her feet with a bodycheck, causing the blonde to stumble towards the ground. Glaring at her with pure hatred, there was no hesitation in his swing as his sword came upon Yang, too quick for Ms. Goodwitch to cast a glyph in order to protect her. Squeezing her eyes in fear, Yang waited for the inevitable….

Yet it never came. After a few seconds, Yang slowly opened her eyes to see her friends from team RWBY and team JNPR in front of her, weapons drawn and pointing at Dynos to ward him off Dynos away from Yang. This caused Dynos to recoil suddenly, as if this sudden action caused pain towards him.

"...Why?" The others looked surprised when Dynos suddenly spoke, clutching his head as if he were in agony. "...Why do you protect her?"

"Why do you think?" Ruby yelled, bursts of energy in her eyes while Blake and Weiss assisted Yang to head to the very back where Professor Goodwitch was standing. "She's my sister! I have to protect her, no matter what happens!"

"...You consider her...special?"

Ruby blinked in surprise at the sudden awe in the tone of his voice. "Yeah, she's my older sister, remember? I'd do anything to protect her with every I-"

Her sentence was interrupted again as Dynos suddenly roared in fury, eyes flashing with intent of murder in his eyes. Charging at Ruby, the dark aura continued to creep alongside Kurai homura once more as it was pointed at Ruby, the peak of the blade aligned towards her forehead.

"Ruby!" Jaune warned as Dynos advanced onto the still shocked teenager. While the others quickly rushed to aid the girl, he added, "WATCH OUT!"

But this time, Ruby either didn't realise there was a sword directed towards her head or was slow into dodging the strike as she watched in slow motion the sword advance on her. She could already predict what would happen next: the sword piercing her head, instantly killing her. Bringing both arms to her head, Ruby closed her eyes in fear as she awaited what was assumed to become her death…..

Seconds passed, yet nothing came. Unsure of what was going on, Ruby slowly opening her eyes and peered through her fingers to see Dynos standing an inch close to her, mid-prepared to blow a hole straight in her head. She then noticed that the red, sinister glow in his eyes had disappeared, revealing two bright, purple eyes in their place. Still being cautious, Ruby stepped back hesitantly as team JNPR quickly surrounded Dynos, Ren knocking Kurai homura out of his hand. Dynos didn't even react to the action though; it almost seemed like time had stopped for the purple haired teenager.

Pyrrha quickly checked on Ruby. "Ruby, are you okay?" she asked as the others still surrounded Dynos in a circle.

"Y-yea, I'm fine, but I'm not sure what happened…" Ruby's voice trailed off as she continued to watch Dynos remain motionless as the rest of team RWBY, excluding Yang, hurried over to her. As Blake and Pyrrha helped Ruby up, Weiss glared at Dynos accusingly who still had his eyes remained where Ruby used to be. "What on earth is wrong with you!? Don't you think you took it a bit far this time!? You almost killed two of our team members!" Still, Dynos did not reply to her statement nor even reacting to her furious outrage. Annoyed by his silence, Weiss walked up to Dynos's face and waved her hand in front of his face. "Hey, are you even listening to m-"

Before Weiss could finish her sentence, Dynos immediately collapsed to the ground, unmoving. This caused an immediate rush to the unconscious teenager as team JNPR and team RWBY tried to wake Dynos up. They were pounding on the ground around him, shaking him by the shoulder, yelling out his name in frustration and desperation, yet they were having no success.

While they were trying to wake Dynos, Glynda called the medical team to bring a pair of paramedics and a stretcher for the boy to be sent to the medical bay. After that was accomplished and the two paramedics brought Dynos out of the Amphitheater, Glynda decided to make another call. Glancing at the students who were discussing amongst themselves what had just happened, the receiver finally picked up.

"...Hello?"

"Professor Ozpin? We need to talk. NOW."

**End of Chapter 6…**

* * *

_Hey guys, Pyrothemusical here._

_Just like I promised, here's chapter 6. I hope you guys liked the fight scene and it was satisfying to meet your expectations. Honestly, not much else I can say as that's all I'm really concerned about for now. Chapter 7 might take awhile to finish, so don't get your hopes up until it comes, alright? _

_So, as always, if you like the story, click the review button to leave comments, criticism or feedback. This time, if you have any advice on how to make fight scenes better, tell me by clicking that review button. Hope you guys are doing fine and as always, I hope to see you guys soon. _

_- Pyrothemusical_


End file.
